


Perfect Match

by MandyJ



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyJ/pseuds/MandyJ
Summary: Ali Mills has it all together. She’s almost finished her teaching degree and loves her job at the child care Centre.Johnny Lawrence is falling apart. New in town with a lot of emotional baggage and hurt. He’s a single Dad to a five year old daughter. He has no choice but to enrol her into childcare so that he can open his new Dojo.What happens when their paths cross?
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Comments: 38
Kudos: 32





	1. Hey good looking

Teaser

Ali’s POV 

“Bloody hell!” I cursed out loud after stubbing my toe. I jumped on one leg towards the door of the childcare centre and wondered who the hell would be knocking at 6 a.m? I had arrived early to finish some paperwork, but the Centre didn’t officially open until 7 a.m.

“Can I help you?” I looked at the guy in front of me and he raised an eyebrow back. He was hot ..very hot. Tall, blonde, athletic looking. I don’t know how long I stood there hopping like a lunatic on one leg while checking him out, but I’m sure it was long enough for him to notice.

“Olivia starts today?” He gestured towards the Camaro parked in the driveway. “I was told I could drop her off early because I had errands to run?”. 

“Olivia Lawrence? Oh yeah I’m so sorry. I remember”. I noticed a look of anxiety flash across his handsome face. ”It’s ok, I just forgot for a moment. I’m Ali by the way”. I held out my hand. When his skin touched mine I felt a warm blush spread across my cheeks.

“Johnny”. He smiled and I couldn’t help but notice that he blushed too. He slowly pulled his hand away and fidgeted with the buttons on his white shirt. I tried not to look but I couldn’t help it. I loved his style. He wore a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black ripped jeans and sneakers. 

“Nice to meet you johnny. Do you want to bring your sister in?”

“She’s not my sister”. He flashed me a lopsided grin.

”Huh?”

”She’s my daughter”

”Oh .. well”. I was taken aback. He looked about the same age as me and if my mind served me correct, my boss told me that a five year old would be coming in this morning. ”Uh I’m so sorry ... I didn’t mean ..”

Way to go Ali.

”It’s cool”. Johnny rocked back and forth on his heels. ”I was eighteen when she was born. I’m used to that reaction”. 

“Wow”. I chewed on my lip. Instantly I felt a rush of disappointment. He was taken. Why were the good ones always taken? ”Well it’s nice to have a young family”. I took the forms that he was holding out to me and skimmed through them. “Will your partner be coming to the centre to drop off or collect Olivia? It’s just that I need to put her down on these ..”

“No”. Johnny quickly cut me off. “Just me”. 

What?

"I'm sorry, it's just that I need to ask because we need everyone to sign off". I was babbling .. badly. 

"Hey it's cool". Johnny smiled again and touched my shoulder briefly. "You're just doing your job".

Did that one touch seriously make me quiver?

"I'll get Olivia". He pulled back quickly and nodded in the direction of his car. His very hot car that seemed to suit its very hot owner. 

"Yeah ok". I ran my fingers through my blonde curls as I watched him walk away. I groaned when I realised that he looked even better from the back. 

What the hell?


	2. Making an impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny’s POV meeting Ali for the first time.

Chapter 1

Johnny’s POV 

Don’t look back!

I groaned to myself as I walked back to the car to collect my daughter. The last thing I needed at the moment was dealing with my pathetic attraction to the new childcare worker. It was a waste of time because Ali wouldn't be the least bit interested in me now that she knew Olivia was mine. It happened countless times with the opposite sex. As soon as they found out I had a kid, everything changed. Nobody wanted to date a young Dad. 

I sighed when I caught sight of Olivia sound asleep. She had chocolate smeared all over her face and an empty chocolate wrapper lay across her lap.

Where the hell did that come from? Way to go Johnny. Clearly you’re not getting the Dad of the year award!

“Hey baby”. I pushed her light brown hair out of her eyes and watched as she started to wake. ”Liv, we’re here at the childcare centre”. 

”I don’t want to go!” She squeezed her eyes shut and stuck out her bottom lip. 

“Listen you’re going to like Ali”. I touched her cheek softly as I mentally cursed myself for not having a tissue in the car. 

“I won’t like her!” 

”Liv”. I smiled as I unbuckled her seatbelt. “Baby you have to give her a chance and you know that I have to work right?”

“I know”. Tears welled up in her brown eyes. ”Can’t I come with you?” 

“Not while I’m getting things set up. I can’t watch you and besides .. you’ll have friends here to play with here”. 

”Is she nice Daddy?” Olivia peeked around my shoulder to take a look at Ali who pretended to be engrossed in the forms I gave her.

”Yes and she’s waiting for you”. I led her out of the car and swung her backpack over my shoulder as we walked hand in hand towards Ali. When I saw the beautiful smile light up Ali’s face I almost melted. She immediately rushed towards Olivia with open arms and to my amazement, my daughter wasn’t shy.

”Olivia hi! I’m Ali!” Ali knelt down and hugged Olivia. “we’re going to have so much fun today and you’re going to love it here. There’s so many kids to play with, and we’re going to do some painting, and music and maybe even some sport today?”

“My Daddy teaches karate”. Olivia smiled at me. I watched in amazement as Ali reached into her pocket and got out a tissue to clean up Oliva’s face. That one simple gesture provoked a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

”Karate? Wow that’s so cool”. Ali smiled at me as she continued to clean up the mess.

”Yeah, I just opened up a Dojo here”. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that most people didn’t get it. ”Oh and thank you, I’ll remember tissues next time”. 

”No worries”. Ali grinned at me. ”Oh and that’s so great that you teach karate! I would love to learn but I am totally uncoordinated”. 

“Maybe you should take some lessons?”. I joked. “With me?” Jesus Johnny snap out of it!

”Maybe!” Her suggestive smile made my heart instantly race. For a moment we stood there smiling at one another before we were broken out of the spell by Olivia tugging at my leg.

”Daddy you should go now”. 

“Hey, you didn’t want to get out of the car a moment ago!” I laughed as I passed Ali the backpack. “Um, I think I’ve packed what was on the checklist and my work number and cellphone number is on the forms that I gave back to you”. 

”No worries”. Ali took Olivia’s hand. ”She’ll be fine with me won’t you honey?”

”Yes”. Olivia gave me a quick hug and I could tell that she was keen to go with Ali, which was a good sign. ”You’ll be back later?”

”Sure will”. I ruffled her hair and glanced at Ali. “Um, I’ll be back before you close. Any problems just call me".

”You don’t leave her much do you?” Ali laughed. 

”First time. I don’t have anyone to leave her with”. I watched as Ali’s smile quickly vanished. 

“Really?” She glanced at Olivia and then back at me. ”That must be hard. But don’t worry, you can trust me. She’ll be fine I promise”

”I know”. breathed in deeply. I wished there was more I could say at that moment, but there wasn’t. “I have to go so i’ll see you both later”. I knelt down as Olivia ran to hug me one more time.

As I sat in the driver’s seat and started the ignition I watched as Ali wrapped her arm around my daughter’s shoulder. They both waved at me as I passed them in the car.

Maybe this is the start of something good?


	3. He asked me out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny asks Ali if she’d like to have dinner at his place.

Chapter two 

Ali’s POV

It’s been three weeks and two days since I’d first met Johnny. And I was defiantly counting. I looked forward to my early morning shifts because I knew that I’d get to see him, and somehow just seeing him managed to put me in a good mood for the rest of the day. What was even better though, was seeing him in the afternoon when he came to pick Olivia up. His hair would always be slightly damp from a shower, and whatever aftershave he used was literally driving me wild. Yes it was quite obvious that I was very attracted to him.

”Fifteen minutes”. 

”Huh?” I spun around to see my best friend, and co-worker Barbara standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

”Fifteen minutes before he arrives Ali”.

”What are you on about?” I tried to concentrate on starting the cleaning the tables in the hope that I could avoid the interrogation that I knew was coming.

”Ali Mills you know what I’m on about!” Barbara tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder and smirked. ”You want him bad”.

”Barb!” I turned to face her and instantly felt the heat rising to my face. ”Lower your voice! I don’t want Heidi to hear!” Heidi was the Centre manager.

”Heidi’s singing, are you deaf?” Barbara laughed as she pointed to our boss, who was singing (quite badly) her rendition of Hey Diddle Diddle, to the group of children sitting in a circle. ”So what are you going to do about your crush on the hot daddy then?”

”Absolutely nothing!” I rolled my eyes. “He’s not into me anyway and then there’s the fact that I look after Olivia”.

”He’s not into you? Are you fucking insane?” Barbara grabbed my shoulders and laughed. “There’s this sexual tension in the room whenever you’re both together. I'm surprised you haven't ruined all your good underwear!"

“Yeah right”. I am literally red in the face now.

”Ali you’re long overdue a guy you know that?” Barbara smirked. ”It’s been two years now!”

”Shhhh!!” I put my index finger to my lips in horror. ”I don’t sleep with people for no reason Barb!”

”So you really, really like this guy then?”

_Why won’t the floor open up and swallow me whole?_

”Yeah but it’s complicated”. I lowered my voice when I saw Olivia rushing towards me. She was a darling little girl and she’d become quite attached to me since she started coming to the centre. I quickly knelt to the floor and she came running into my arms.

“Ali it’s almost time to go home”. She smiled and pushed back her fringe from her eyes. She was in need of a haircut badly.

”Soon Liv, hey is this hair bothering you?”. I pulled down the hair to see how long it was.

”Yes but Daddy hasn’t had time to take me to the hairdresser”. Olivia gave me a lopsided grin, very reminiscent of her father.

”Do you want me to cut it for you?” I smiled. I’m very good at it, my mum used to cut hair and taught me”.

”She’s been cutting hair since she was your age Olivia”. Barbara laughed and patted me on the shoulder. ”In fact I was her FIRST customer and she gave me a very short haircut when we were kids!”

I groaned, remembering the time Barbara and I were around Olivia’s age when I decided to borrow my Mum’s scissors and cut my best friend’s fringe. I cut it so short that Barb looked like it had been shaved.

”I‘ve improved since then!”. I playfully punched her on the arm as she walked off to help Heidi with the kids.

”You can cut it”. Olivia smiled. ”Do you want to?”

”Only if you think your Daddy won’t mind?”

”He won’t”

”Ok then”. I picked Olivia up and placed her down on the bench. ”Don’t move while I get the scissors from the draw alright?” As Olivia nodded I reached for the scissors, then I grabbed my handbag and got out my comb. ”Ready?”

”Yup” Olivia closed her eyes while I carefully cut her fringe. Five minutes later and she looked much better. Her features were so similar to her Dad’s.

”Is it ok?” I checked again to see that it was even.

”I can see now! Thanks Ali!”. Olivia wrapped her arms around my neck.

”No worries kiddo”. I laughed and then sucked my breath in when I noticed Johnny walk through the door. He saw me with Olivia and headed over to where we were standing. Olivia immediately rushed over to him and gave him an enormous hug. He was quick to notice her hair.

”Did you have a haircut?”. Johnny knelt down to look at his daughter’s face.

”I did it for her”. I immediately started to panic. Had I done the wrong thing? What if he was pissed off?

”You did?”. He looked up at me and smiled.

”Yeah well, Olivia said it was bothering her and ..” I paused. ”Maybe I should have called you first?”

”Nah it’s cool”. Johnny got up and flashed me his lopsided smile .. The one that turned my insides to jelly. ”Liv, go get your bag ok?”

”Alright Daddy!” Oliva skipped off, leaving us to stand there in silence.

”I think it’s straight”. I blurted out. ”Her hair I mean”.

”It looks straight”. Johnny smirked. ”Actually it looks great, thank you”.

“Oh that’s fine”. My hands were sweaty. Barb was right .. There was sexual chemistry between us. I could see the way that he was looking at me and it made every inch of my body tingle. ”Um, how were your classes today?”

_I needed to think about something else quickly!_

”Good thanks. I teach a few different levels so I get a mix of people”. Johnny smiled again. “Makes things interesting you know?”

“Right”. I nodded as I inhaled his scent. I was becoming increasingly distracted. “So if you teach Karate you’d be pretty good yourself?”

“Uh yeah”. Johnny smiled. “I’m a 5th level Dan”

“What’s that mean?” I laughed.

“Kinda hard to explain I guess, but it’s indicates a higher level. But yeah I’m a black belt”. Johnny shrugged as if it wasn’t such a big deal.

“Oh my god wow!” I nudged his arm. “You’re like some kind of Bruce Lee?”

“Uh wouldn’t say that”. Johnny laughed. “Bruce Lee is a legend”.

“I should come watch you some time and make my own opinion”. I watched him smile and shrug but I noticed a pink tinge on his cheeks.

”Tomorrow?” Johnny’s voice cut through my fantasies. What was he on about?

”Sorry?” I looked at him confused.

”Is Saturday?” He laughed. ”You don’t work weekends so .. do you have plans?”

Was he asking me out?

”Yes”.

”Oh”. Johnny looked disappointed.

”I mean no”. I stammered. ”I meant, yes its Saturday but no I don’t have plans”.

_What the hell’s wrong with me?_

”Ok”. Johnny laughed. “So you’re free then? I need to double check here?”.

”Yes”. I smiled. ”And you’re asking me because?”

Because I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with Olivia and me?” Johnny stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. ”i don’t have anyone to watch her yet but she goes to bed by 8”. He smiled softly. ”I‘d like to hang out with you and .. get to know you better”.

”Uh that sounds ..”

_Fucking fantastic_

”Wonderful”. I was bursting.

”I’d like to take you out but it would be easier for me at our place because of Liv”. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. ”Are you ok with that?”

”Sure”.

”Really?”

”Yes really!” I laughed.

”Ok well, can I give you our address?”

”Sure!” I grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling down the details Johnny gave me.

My date with the hot daddy .. Barb was going to scream!


	4. Spaghetti and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Johnny’s leads to their first kiss.

Chapter Three 

Ali’s POV

”Yeah and that's why I smile ..” Darn you Avril Lavigne .. I muttered to myself as I continued to sort through my closet. I’d stop singing long enough to take clothes of the hanger and to toss them onto the ever increasing pile on my bed. I was due to leave to head over to Johnny’s place in an hour, and still I couldn’t decide what to wear.

It’s just dinner for god’s sake .. pick something!

“Hey”

I spun around quickly to see Barb standing at my door smirking at me. She pointed at my bra and underwear assemble that I was wearing and nodded.  
  
“If you don’t choose something Ali then I’m going to throw you into the car wearing that!”. She paused and then laughed. ”But I’m sure that would be ok with hot Daddy”. 

”Very funny smart ass!” I threw a rolled up t shirt in her direction. ”You’re forgetting that Olivia is going to be there”. 

”Kids don’t stay up all night”. Barbara walked into my room and plopped herself down on my bed, pushing some of the clothing onto the floor in the process. ”Ali for fuck’s sake find something to wear!”

”This and jeans?”. I held up a new black stretch singlet top that had some nice gold detail on the neckline. It was simple but sexy. Or too casual?

”Jesus that’s fine”. Barbara glanced down at my bed. ”Have you emptied your entire closet?”

”Probably!” 

”Are you nervous?” Barbara raised an eyebrow at me.

”Well as you so tactfully pointed out to me, I haven’t been out with a guy for quite some time!”.  
“Years. 

”Two”. I corrected.

”Two, ten .. same thing”. Barbara smirked. 

”You’re not helping!” 

”Sorry, but I love seeing you so worked up. It’s funny!”

”For you, not for me!” I clutched the singlet top to my chest and sat down next to my best friend. ”Ok, I’m totally freaked out. Here, feel my heart”. I grabbed Barbara’’s hand and placed it over my pounding heartbeat.

”Fuck Ali you’re going to end up in hospital if you don’t calm down!” Barbara laughed. ”You’re silly, it’s just dinner and he really likes you”.

“I like him too”. 

”So just enjoy the night for what it is! don’t have any expectations”. 

“You’re right”. I smiled.

Johnny’s POV

”Daddy, why is Ali coming here tonight?” Olivia climbed up onto the barstool as I stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce on the stove.

“Liv, I thought we’ve been through this?” I smiled as I walked over to where she sat. ”I thought you liked Ali?” 

”i do but ..”

“Yeah?”

”Is she your girlfriend?”

“No!” I ran my fingers through my hair. ”She’s just someone that I’d like to get to know better, that’s all honey”. 

”But she could be your girlfriend?”. Olivia eyed me suspiciously.

”Well maybe, but not now”. I stammered. This was the first time since Olivia’s mother had passed away that another girl had entered our home. It was a huge step for me, and I knew that Olivia would have a lot of questions. I just wasn’t prepared for them all.

”I have a boyfriend you know”. 

”What?”. I didn’t see that one coming. 

”At childcare”. Olivia grabbed a piece of cucumber from the salad bowl in front of her and started munching. ”Harvey. He’s a boy and he’s my friend”. 

”Oh. That makes sense”. I laughed. 

”Ali knows him”. 

”Well i’ll be sure to ask about your boyfriend then”. I reached across the bench to ruffle her hair.

”He’s nice. I told him to be good because you are a black belt and a Sensei in karate”. 

I laughed and then stopped when I heard the doorbell.

Ok get a grip. It’s just dinner so don’t go getting so worked up.

Before I could react, Olivia had jumped off the bar stool and rushed over to the front door. Without hesitation she flung the door open and jumped into Ali’s arms.

”Hi!”. Ali laughed and glanced over to where I was hovering bedside the door. ”How are you both?”

“Great, how are you?” I held open the door and gestured for her to come inside. She looked amazing, smelt even better.

”I bought ice-cream”. She handed me a bag of baskin and robbins and smiled. ”I got a few flavours because I didn’t know what you liked. 

”I love ice-cream!” Olivia shrieked. ”My favorite’s peanut butter chocolate”. 

”I got that one!” Ali laughed as she followed us in.

I insisted that I was fine in the kitchen so she initially sat down in the living room with Olivia to watch Barbie. Half an hour later and I’d almost had dinner ready. 

”Hey”. 

I was tossing the spaghetti together when Ali came into the kitchen. I had to really concentrate on what I was doing because she was distracting me. Her outfit was simple but perfect. The top that she had on showed just the right amount of cleavage and her jeans clung to her curves.

“I needed a break from Barbie”.. Ali smiled at me. She didn’t sit down at the barstool like she did earlier when she first arrived, she moved right next to where I was standing. I had to fight every urge to kiss her.

“I don’t blame you”. I stopped what I was doing and smiled back at her.

”Can I help you with anything?”

“All done. Are you hungry? It’s just spaghetti”. I motioned to where Olivia was in the living room. ”I have to make things kid friendly”. 

”I get it and I really love spaghetti”. 

”That’s great then”. I forced myself to ignore the rapid beating of my heart.

A few minutes later and the three of us were seated at the dining table. I was shocked to discover that while I was bringing the salad over, Ali had already cut up Olivia’s spaghetti, so that she could eat it easier. She had also poured her juice and had tucked a napkin into the neckline of her dress.

”You know kids”. I smiled softly.

”Yeah well, comes with the job”. Ali laughed. ”I think its second nature to me now”. 

“Looks like it”. For a moment we stared at each other before snapping out of the daydream. 

”Johnny you’re a great cook”. Ali commented after trying the spaghetti. ”This is really good!”. 

”really?”

“Absolutely”. Ali turned to Olivia. ”Isn’t your Daddy a great cook Liv?”

”Mummy taught him how to make spaghetti”. Olivia said casually as she continued to eat. I watched as Ali paused with the fork open to her mouth.

“she did well”. Ali said after a moments silence. She turned to smile at me softly and I decided then that I wanted to talk to her about my past soon. For some reason I wanted to be reveal all of myself to her. And that was strange for me, because I was usually so guarded.

The time continued to fly, and after dinner followed icream and then a game of twister in the living room. Soon it was past Olivia’s bedtime.

”Liv, it’s time for bed honey”. I knew the protests would be coming and sure enough the waterworks immediately started.

”Hey Liv, do you want me to read you a story?i’ll do that if you promise to go to sleep straight away after we read?”. Ali hugged Olivia, who was nodding her head eagerly.

“You don’t have to do that”. I whispered.

”I want to”. Ali smiled. ”Do you mind?” 

”Not at all”. I took Olivia to the bathroom and then we brushed her teeth. I said goodnight and left her tucked up in bed while Ali read her Snow White.

Twenty minutes later and Ali came quietly into the living room where I was sitting. She smiled at sat down next to me.

”she’s out”. 

“Really?”

”Yep. I think we wore her out”. 

”Sometimes I wonder at the end of the day who’s more tired, her or me”. 

Its a hard job Johnny”. Ali paused. ”I admire you so much to do this on your own”. 

I wanted to tell Ali some things about me but I also knew that I didn’t want to lay everything out tonight. 

Ali smiled softly and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I could tell that she was thinking something over.

“What was Olivia’s Mum’s name?”

”Shannon. She passed away”

”Did you ..”. Ali took a deep breath. ”Love her?”. 

“I cared about her a lot, but I don’t think I truly loved her”. I paused. ”We were together since we were both fifteen. I think we were both really young and ..”

”It’s ok”. Ali’s hand rested on mine. ”I’m not judging you”. 

“I know”. 

”Were you together when Olivia was born?”

”Yes, but not like that”. I ran my hands though my hair. ”Our relationship had ended but I wanted to be there for her and Olivia”. 

”Most guys at that age would have run in the opposite direction”. 

“I’m not most guys”. I said softly.

”I can see that”. I noticed that her hand still hadn’t left mine.

”So what about you?”. I smiled. ”Why is someone like you single?”

“Someone like me?”. Ali blushed then laughed. ”I think I’m just picky”. 

”Picky?” I raised an eyebrow at her. ”Then why are you here with me then? I mean, a twenty three year old single Dad?”

”Because you .. “ Allison smirked and pointed a finger into my chest. ”Are lovely”. 

”Lovely?”. I laugh. .I’ve been called a lot of names before but not lovely.”

“Well you are a lovely guy and ..” She looked up at me through her lashes. ”Not too bad on the eye either”. 

I laughed. ”You’re not too bad yourself”. 

”Really?”

I suddenly realised that we were no longer joking around. Slowly, without even realising it our faces were inching closer together. 

”Really”. I whispered as our lips slowly touched. My body burned in an agonising way as we both explored the sensation, our noses bumping together softly. I kept reminding myself to hold back and to let her control things. It was so hard though, and as soon as the tip of my tongue touched hers I quickly stopped myself. To my shock, her hands found their way around my neck and it was her tongue this time that sought mine. 

”Ali”. I breathed into her mouth as the heat between us both intensified. My willpower snapped, and I quickly had one arm wrapped around her ribcage, while the other rested at the base of her neck, pulling her closer to me.  
She whimpered and I realised then that this girl would literally be the death of me. I reluctantly pulled away and looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. She was perfect.

”I just ..” I gestured to the hall that led to Olivia bedroom. 

”I understand”. Ali smiled and then leaned in to press her lips softly against mine. “That was amazing”. I pulled her into my arms.

I suddenly felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


	5. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny reveals his past to Ali. They agree to take time to get to know each other, which leaves Ali feeling insecure.

Chapter 4 

Ali’s POV

I sighed as I rested my head on the shower wall and let the hot water ease my tight muscles. It had been a hectic week full of university exams and as a result, I’d taken a few days off work to prepare. I hadn’t seen Johnny or Liv in a few days but we’d been speaking in the phone. It was strange to me how comfortable I was with him in such a short space of time. I wondered secretly if something would soon burst my perfect bubble, after all it had been a long time since I’d been interested in anyone and Johnny still had his guard up. 

I stood in the shower for another 15 minutes, getting lost in my thoughts and insecurities before deciding enough was enough. I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and got out to dry myself off and get ready for my evening with Johnny. He’d managed to get a sitter so this would be the first time we were alone without Olivia. 

I slipped on my favourite pair of jeans and a black and white striped t shirt before brushing my hair and tying it up in a high ponytail. I spritzed on my favourite perfume and I was ready. A few minutes later I heard a car pull up and knew it was Johnny. 

When I opened the door my heart pounded. He looked incredible in black jeans and a cobra Kai t shirt. But what made me truly smile were the packets of coloured fairy floss in his arms. He had pink, blue, yellow, green and purple 

“Hey, come in. What’s all this?” I grabbed a packet that slipped out of his hold and laughed. 

“You said not to bring anything but I heard you telling Liv that this was your weakness”. Johnny paused. “But I couldn’t remember what one you liked best”. 

“So you bought them all?”

“Yeah”. 

I couldn’t resist any longer so I grabbed him and pulled him to my lips, packets of fairy floss went flying. He laughed then grabbed my hips, pulling me tight against his body as we kissed. I felt my body to tingle .. it had been this way a lot lately between us. The kisses we shared were full of passion but there was a flip side. It was like physically we seemed on track but emotionally it was another story. I wanted to know Johnny, truly know and understand him. Yet whenever I pushed he retreated. It always left me confused.

“Can I come in?”

Shit! I hadn’t even let him come past the front door! I laughed and let him come inside. He closed the door behind him. I helped him pick up the bags of fairyfloss and he followed me into the kitchen to put them on the bench. 

“Are you ok with leaving Liv with a sitter?” I turned to face him. 

“It’s weird for me but I can’t ask you to put up with my daughter crashing all out dates”. Johnny smiled. “That wouldn’t be fair”.

“Oh I love Liv”. 

“Yes but I need to spend time with you”. Johnny paused. “She’s ok but yeah it’s all new to me”. 

“I understand”. I went to the fridge and got out two cans of coke. I passed one to Johnny. He studied my face carefully. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah I just wish that you would open up to me”. I paused. “I feel a bit confused a lot of the time”. 

“Confused?”

“Yeah. It’s just that ..” I walked over to him and touched his lips. “We share pretty heated kisses but there’s like this huge wall you’ve got up. I’m not sure what this is to you?” I stopped when I saw Johnny’s shocked face. Maybe I’d gone too far? 

“Ali I’m here with you. I’ve left my daughter to be here. This is a big step for me”. 

My heart ached. He looked upset which made me feel terrible. 

“I know that but I’m finding it hard Johnny. I want to know YOU”. 

“Ok”. Johnny paused. “You mean my past? Liv’s mum? I guess I just stopped talking about it you know? It was just a hard time in my life”. 

“Can you tell me?”. I smiled when he pulled me to his lips. 

“Yes I can. Do you want to go sit down?”

“Yes”. I led him to the sofa and watched him get himself comfortable. I waited patiently. 

“Shannon died in a car accident when Liv was three”. Johnny took a deep breath. “It was a hard time because Liv just cried for her mum and I had no idea how to deal with it. My parents wanted me to give her up for adoption and so did Shannon’s parents. They didn’t support her having Olivia, calling her our mistake. Truth is she wasn’t planned, we were young and stupid but we really tried to grow up and do the right thing”. 

“Oh Johnny”. I felt my heart break. 

“I was so young. I had no clue how to raise a child. My life was riding motorbikes and karate. But I knew I couldn’t give her up, that felt so wrong”. 

Johnny glanced at me and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He smiled softly. 

“Sorry if hearing this makes you sad”.

“Johnny you’re just the best person. I wish I could have been there for you though”. 

“It was tough but I had my friends. I moved here because they’re all here now. Actually they work at Cobra Kai”.

“That’s great Johnny”. I smiled. “I’m glad you weren’t completely alone”. 

“I haven’t seen anyone ... dated you know? Since Shannon. I mean I’ve ...” Johnny blushed and I gathered he’d hooked up here and there. He was a guy with needs so I understood that.

“It’s ok Johnny”. 

“And you? Last relationship?”

“Two years ago. What a joke that was”. I groaned. “His name was Paul. We dated for a year and I felt he was the one. He kept wanting to take our relationship to the next level you know? I was so blind, I just thought he loved me”. 

“What happened?” Johnny’s jaw was tense. 

“I slept with him. He was my first”. I paused. “Later I overheard him bragging to his friends, telling them intimate details about me”. 

“What? Sounds like a dickhead”.

“Wait for it. 2 weeks later I caught him in bed with another girl”. I smiled. “Stupid me huh?”

“No Ali. He’s the fucking idiot”. Johnny pulled me into his arms. “You’re not stupid, it’s called trusting”. 

“I know but I just wished I had of waited. I feel like I gave away something too quickly”.

“Nobody can change the past. Trust me i know”. 

“So Johnny ..” I reached to touch his face gently. I liked this feeling I had now. Like he was opening up and letting understand who he really was. A lot of tension from my part over it had gone. “What are we? With everything you’ve been through are you ready to date someone? Or more like just ready to get to know someone?”

I watched the corners of his lips move up into a smile slowly. He breathed out deeply and thought long about what he was going to say. I could sense that he was preparing himself. 

“I need to ask you something?”

“Anything”

“Are YOU ready for someone like me? I mean, I have a child. My life is all over the place. I need to make it clear to you that there will be times when I might cancel on you or you might get frustrated with me because I’m responsible for Liv and ...”

I cut him off with a kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me. 

“I just would like part of you Johnny. Just part of you. I’d like to take things slow and get to know you. That’s all I want”. 

“I can do that”. 

“So until we cross the next bridge we’re just two people getting to know each other ok? No titles, no expectations. Just small steps”. 

“Sounds good”. 

“I really like you”. I blurted that out without thinking. 

“I really like you too”. Johnny smiled and touched my face with his hand causing me to lean into it. 

“I thought we could order take away? I’m a really bad cook so I’d be totally embarrassed to make you anything”. 

“Sounds great. And trust me before i was on my own with Liv I had no clue how to cook”. Johnny laughed and took the Chinese menu I paused him. “How about you tell me what you want and I’ll order? You can pick a movie for us to watch?” 

“Ok”. 

An hour later and we were eating Chinese and watching Rocky. Johnny was telling me all about punching techniques and how some things were not authentic enough for him in the movie which made me laugh. 

“Can I come watch you at the Dojo?” I asked in passing, seeing how he’d react. 

“Yeah of course”. 

“Actually I could bring Liv to you tomorrow? You know how you always sneak away to get her then bring her back to wait for you? I could just bring her with me if you’d like?”

I paused wondering if that was too much too soon? We’d already covered that we were just getting to know each other. Not exclusively dating, not in a relationship. 

“Would that be ok?” Johnny glanced at me. “I mean I’m sure Liv would love that”. 

“It’s ok with me but you’re her Dad so ...”

“I’d like you to bring her. I can show you some stuff after my class?”

“Ok sounds good”. I moved closer to him on the couch. He seemed to get the hint because he pulled on my hip until my head rested on his shoulder.

“I really want to kiss you”. 

I smiled when I heard his words. He was staring straight at the TV, jaw clenched but I knew it wasn’t from the action scenes. 

“Kiss me then”. 

He sat up and lent over me, lips finding mine. He pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth until my lips parted and allowed him access. I melted when the kiss deepened, tongue finding mine. 

It was good, so good .. yet I was mixed up still and it was a lot to process. It felt like a slow burn, both of us guarded. What we had was like a physical friendship at this stage. There was nothing tieing him to me at all. He was committed to his daughter but what was I to him? What could I be to him?


	6. Meeting Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali meets Dutch after visiting the dojo for the first time.

Chapter 5 

“Ok Liv you ready?” I smiled as I opened my car door and Olivia jumped in. I buckled her in carefully and double checked the straps. I felt a bit nervous because I knew it was a big responsibility taking her with me and I wanted Johnny to trust me. 

“You’re going to love the dojo Ali!” Olivia was so excited, she’d been watching the clock all day. 

“I’m sure I will! Let’s go kiddo!”

The dojo was only a 10 minute drive and as I pulled up out the front I admired the signage and couldn’t help but feel proud of Johnny for doing something he obviously loved.

“Ok Liv let’s go inside”. I unbuckled her and laughed as Olivia ran to the door and pulled it open. I quickly grabbed her hand and adjusted her bag on my shoulder. A class was in session and I ushered her to the waiting area so we didn’t disturb them. 

The students wore white and Johnny and Dutch (Olivia pointed him out) wore black sleeveless g’s and directed the class from the front. Johnny took my breath away. He looked powerful, strong and intimidating. The black headband around his head was something I hadn’t seen before. My eyes drifted to his arms and I blushed. God he was hot. I quickly turned to Olivia. 

“Who’s Dutch?” 

“Daddy’s friend. He’s my favourite”. 

“That’s nice”. I glanced at Dutch and felt a bit scared. He defiantly meant business. When a student got out of time on his punch sequence, I watched as Dutch got in his face. 

“50 PUSH-UPS ON YOUR KNUCKLES!”. 

I jumped at how loud he was. He was shorter than Johnny. A different build, more stockier. But I could tell you didn’t want to get on his bad side.

I watched the rest of the session, well Johnny mainly. I’m certain my mouth was open when he demonstrated kicks. I had NO idea he was that good. Class eventually finished and Johnny waved at us. Olivia told me she was going to run to her Daddy and I smiled when he spun her around. She squirmed out of his arms and ran to Dutch who did the same. I slowly walked over to them. 

“Hi that was amazing”.

“Thank you. Hey Ali I’d like you to meet Dutch”. Johnny nudged his friend. “I’ve told Dutch quite a bit about you”

“Hi Dutch”. I smiled at him but noticed he didn’t return it. He stared at me intensely which made me feel uncomfortable so I looked away. 

“Hey”. He went back to chasing Olivia. I felt my cheeks burn. What had I done wrong?

“Don’t mind him”. Johnny did his best to cover for Dutch’s attitude towards me. “He has no manners. Good guy but no clue when it comes to behaviour”. 

“That’s ok”. I paused. “Thanks for letting me watch you. I should probably head off”. For some reason I was getting a bad vibe from Dutch. I decided it was maybe best if I left. 

“Wait!” Johnny threw his hands in the air. “Thought you’d stick around? I can teach you some self defense?” 

I glanced around. Everyone had left and Dutch was playing with Liv a few meters away. 

“Ok”. I shrugged. 

“Come here”. Johnny positioned me in front of him. “Now I’m just going to show you some basics ok? Punches, blocks”. 

“Ok go ahead”. 

Johnny went through the motions and I tried my best to follow his instructions. He was encouraging and after awhile I got the hang of punching “through” rather than at something. At least I thought I did. 

“Jesus try harder, Liv can do better”. 

I jumped when I heard Dutch’s voice. He was standing a few feet away from me with his hands on his hips, smug smile plastered on his lips. I glanced at Johnny then watched as he gave Dutch a shove. 

“What’s wrong with you dickhead?”

“Joking”. Dutch through his hands up but there was nothing joking about his tone. He clearly didn’t like me. 

“Guess that’s enough for me”. I smiled softly at Johnny who kept glancing furiously at Dutch. “Thanks Johnny, this place is great. You’ve done such a good job”. I wondered if I should kiss him on the cheek or hug him? I decided to just leave as I already felt awkward. 

“Hey listen ..”

“I really need to go study. I have an exam in the morning”. I did my best to smile then turned to Olivia. “See you tomorrow Liv?”

“Ok Ali. Thank you for dropping me off”. 

“You’re so welcome”. I knelt down to hug her before waving at Johnny. I refused to meet Dutch’s gaze but I knew he was watching me. Hastily I rushed to the door and stepped outside. I felt like I wanted to cry, which was ridiculous. I made my way to the car when I heard Johnny calling out to me, holding my car keys. He rushed over. 

“Hey you left these inside”. 

“Thank you”. I unlocked the car but Johnny grabbed my arm. 

“Are you crying? I swear I’ll fucking go back in and beat him up”. Johnny looked at me concerned. “He’s such a dickhead sometimes”. 

“No im fine” I lied trying desperately not to break. After all it was stupid to react this way. Sure he was rude but I should have a thicker skin than this. What did I expect? For Johnny’s friends to embrace me?

“Ali please”. 

“It’s ok Johnny. I’m a big girl and we’re not together in the sense right? Just getting to know each other. So I can’t have any expectations and I can’t expect everyone to like me”

I got in my car and started the ignition. I drove off without looking back at him. 

I felt foolish. If I didn’t have any expectations then why was I so upset? And what did I ever do to Dutch?


	7. Make your move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali gets two surprise visits in one day.

I didn’t sleep well the night before and the bags under my eyes were evidence. The phone rang a few times and I knew it was Johnny but I just wasn’t ready to talk. I felt angry and humiliated at once and I was way too emotional to talk. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was crazy, so I thought it was just best to avoid him. 

“God you look like shit!” Barbara threw her bag down on the table at the Centre and looked at me. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”.

“Talk or I’ll tell Heidi you want to clean up the vomit in the kindy room”. Barbara smirked as she sat down and studied my face. 

I sighed and filled her in on what happened at Johnny’s dojo. All about Dutch and how rude he was to me. 

“Dutch sounds like an asshole. He’s probably just looking out for Johnny or maybe HE hasn’t gotten laid himself and is jealous?”

“Nobody’s getting laid!”

“Just saying! Maybe he’s in need of his own female attention?”

“Barb I just feel like I can’t win ... Johnny already has walls up that I THOUGHT I was getting past now this”. I paused. “Next time I see him I’m going to tell Dutch what a dick he is TO HIS FACE!”

“Uh Ali?” Barbara was looking at me like I had two heads. 

“What?”

“Behind you”. I turned around slowly to see Dutch standing behind the Centre’s security door. I guessed Barbara assumed it was him because of the way I described his physical appearance. 

“Uh can we talk?” He was wearing jeans and a t shirt and had his hands in his pockets. “It won’t take long”. 

“No thanks”. I paused, knowing it was childish but going there anyway. “Try harder, Liv can do better than that. Your words?”

“Yeah I remember”. Dutch sighed. “Can I just come in for a minute?”

I pulled open the door but made no attempt to let him inside. I just wanted a better view of his face for when I unleashed. 

“You’re a dickhead you know that?” I was mad, beyond mad. I saw Barbara try to cover a laugh. “You know nothing about me yet you were rude to me. I never judged you! I mean you look like you’ve escaped from bloody prison but no, I thought hey he’s Johnny’s friend so he must be ok”. I folded my arms on my chest and resisted the urge to throw something at him. 

“Look just calm down and ..”

“No you fucking calm down king karate”. I glared at him, unleashing all of my pent up emotions. “You don’t get to come in here and tell me anything. I’m not one of your students that you can boss around. Where do you get off anyway? Your demeanor .. are you over compensating for something else?” I knew it was a cheap shot but I didn’t care. 

Barbara burst out laughing and tried to cover her mouth before looking at Dutch. 

“I need to go do that thing”. I watched as Barbara ran out of the room. 

“LOOK I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE!” Dutch raised his voice. 

“Not interested!”. I pointed at the main entry door. “I don’t care now ok? Last night maybe but not today. You know why? Because Johnny and I are just occasional kissers right? We’re not dating, he’s probably not even truly ready! So you see DUTCH none of this really matters in the big scheme of things!!” 

“You’re right”. Dutch turned to leave but then stopped. “I was rude but you don’t know fuck about me ok? Johnny’s been my best friend since I was five years old. He’s like my brother. I’ve been through everything with him ok? I introduced him to Shannon and I fucking helped bury her”.

I felt the blood rush from my face. Dutch ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I ... I didn’t know that”. 

“No you wouldn’t. I know the attention Johnny gets ok? I’ve seen girls try to get involved and then leave when the going gets tough”. Dutch glanced at me. “Liv is my goddaughter. Girls want Johnny right? But they don’t want everything and then it just ends bad”. 

“I’m not that person”. 

“How the fuck do I know?” Dutch stared at me. “I just looked at you and thought why would a pretty girl like you want Johnny? I mean you could have anyone right? Sure Johnny’s a good looking guy but why him knowing that Liv is involved?”

“I’m aware that Liv comes first ok? We went on a few dates and she was with us every single time. I liked Johnny the moment I saw him and guess what? Liv was with him!!”. My face burned. “I’ve been in ONE relationship before Dutch, ONE and I was treated like crap ok? I’ve never met a sweet guy like Johnny before”. 

Silence filled the room. I felt embarrassed because all you could hear was my deep breathing. 

“I .. I didn’t know that”. 

“Of course you wouldn’t. You were too busy thinking I was some kind of tramp who just wanted to sleep with him right?” 

“That’s not what I ...”

“Save it”. I chewed on my bottom lip. This conversation had left me exhausted. “Look it’s irrelevant now anyway. You’ve helped me realize that maybe neither of us are ready. I don’t know what Johnny wants and .. I just want a man who’ll make be feel safe”. I paused feeling so stupid at baring my heart to this jerk. “So maybe this was just wrong from the start”. 

“What? So because of me you’re going to just walk away?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt anyone and I don’t want to BE hurt”. I paused. “I’ve spent all this time trying to do what was right for Johnny but you know what? I deserve more ok!” 

“Ali look I’m fucking sorry. You’re obviously not what I expected”. 

“Thanks. I just need space ok? There’s so many layers to Johnny and our lives are completely different. I guess I just need to see how it goes”. I pushed past him and held the door open. “Thanks for the apology”. 

He stared at me for a moment. His expression somewhat remorseful. Then he simply walked out, leaving me to close them behind him. I breathed out deeply wondering how the hell things got this complicated? 

The day went smoothly, Johnny dropped Liv off but I made sure I was busy in the Kindyroom when he arrived. Barb told me he was hanging around, clearly wanting to see me. After time past, Barb told him I was busy so he left. I immediately felt bad and mentally told myself I HAD to see him this afternoon. 

5 pm came and I saw Johnny’s car pull up. I told Barb I would come out as I checked all the kids bags prior to pick up. My heart beat rapidly as I saw Johnny head to the entry - he looked incredible even in black sweats and a black cobra Kai shirt. 

“Hi Barbara is Ali around?” 

I heard him talking to Barb snd I knew he was early as pickup wasn’t until 5.30 so thought I should make an appearance. I smoothed my hair down and quickly walked out. He smiled as soon as he saw me. 

“Hi Johnny, how are you?”

“Hey I was just wondering if I could talk to you outside? Just for a moment?” Johnny smiled at me then Barb, clearly hoping she’d cover for me. 

“Uh Barb is that ok?”

“Yeah sure I’ll go watch the kids”. Barb smiled and watched as I followed Johnny outside. 

“Sorry I just wanted some privacy”. Johnny led me to the alleyway next to the Centre. As soon as we rounded the corner he pushed me against the wall, his hand immediately coming out to protect my head as my back pushed up against the concrete. My eyes widened in shock at how quick he moved yet I had no time to react because his mouth covered mine. We’d shared a few heated kisses before but nothing like this one. He was dominant, taking full control and I was a whimpering mess. 

His hand moved in my hair, pulling my head up slightly so he could have full access. His tongue sought mine and soon we were full on making out. My hands moved to his biceps, pulling him even closer to my body.

“Johnny” I was moaning his name and he was swallowing my sounds with his mouth again. Then his hands left my hair and brushed down my breasts, my sides to rest on my hips. He gripped them tight, thumbs hard on my skin as he pulled me against him then pushed against me. I could feel him reacting to me down south as my core throbbed for him. 

Then he was lifting me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he pushed me back against the wall. His hips were thrusting against me and my brain had short circuited. 

“Johnny”. I was repeating his name like a mantra. My hips starting rutting against his as I felt his harness hit my core. I was so close to orgasming but surely not? Not fully clothed like this? 

Johnny started kissing my neck and whispering in my ear. 

“I want you. I’m ready ok? I’m so fucking sorry for giving you mixed signals. Hope I’ve made myself clear”. 

My heart felt alive, instantly alive and then it was happening, I was shaking and chanting his name and writhing against him. I clung to him for dear life, my eyes closed tight as I came down from my high. 

Moments past and then he was touching my face, ghosting over my lips before kissing them. Slowly he moved my legs down from his waist and lowered me to my feet. I was still shaking so he pulled me to his chest. 

“Hey you ok?” He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. 

“What WAS that?”

“I realized that I want you Ali. I’m sorry for not being clear or for trying to play it safe”. He paused. “I’m tired of playing it safe. I need to take the chance on you. I was holding back, so I kinda wanted you to know that I can be THAT guy for you”. 

“What guy?” I smiled at him. 

“You want to feel secure and to feel completely wanted”. 

“Yes”. 

“Well I just want to do that”. Johnny glanced at the alleyway and laughed. “Fuck we could have been easily busted. I clearly didn’t think too much”. 

“True. But it was great”. My cheeks burned. “I’ve never you know ..”

“Came?”

“Never. I can’t believe I was missing that”. 

“Can I take you out? Like as in date you? I want to date you Ali”. 

“But I thought ..”

“I’ve gotten to know you ok? I want to date you”

“That’s good because I so want to date you Johnny Lawrence”.


	8. Ice cream date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of dating Johnny

“He did WHAT?” 

Barbara’s mouth was open as she shook her head. I was organizing the last of the kids to go home and trying to give her a watered down version of my encounter with Johnny in the alleyway. Johnny had left with Olivia awhile ago and it was just Barb and I plus two kids who were getting collected late. 

“Shhh!! I don’t want anyone to overhear!!” 

“They’re toddlers Ali. Don’t think they’d understand about your hot make out session!” Barbara laughed. “So ... be honest, how are you feeling about things now that he’s come out and stated his claim on you?”

“Barb!”

“I think it’s fucking hot. I mean, he was hesitant so were you but now WHAM!” Barbara pounded the table with her fist. “He’s like gone all caveman on you!”

“Barb stop it!” I laughed and rolled my eyes. 

“What if Heidi had of walked out?”

“Well then she would have probably fired me!” I laughed. “I mean I’ve spoken to her about him and she said as long as it’s professional here”. 

“Don’t think you were PROFESSIONAL going at it in the alleyway!” 

“No you’re right! That seriously can’t happen again”. I rolled my eyes. 

“So what now?” Barbara sat up on the bench next to me. “So you’re dating?”

“That’s what he said so yes. He said he’d call me tonight”. I smiled knowing that I was looking forward to hearing his voice already. 

“Buckle up babe. This is going to be a wild ride!” Barbara put her arm around me and laughed. We’d been best friends for ages and I felt very lucky to have her by my side. 

..........

I’d just got home, had a quick dinner and finished in the shower when Johnny called asking if he could pick me up to go out for ice cream with him and Olivia. He explained that he’d spoken to her about us so I was slightly nervous about her reaction. 

An hour later and Johnny was at my front door. Liv was in the car so Johnny took the opportunity to duck his head inside to kiss me. I laughed as I switched off the lights, pausing to kiss him deeper before breaking apart and locking my door. 

“You look hot” I whispered in his ear. He did ... black denim jeans and a white t shirt that clung in all the right places. 

“Me?” Johnny laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked to the car. I smiled at Liv who was waving. “You’re the hot one. I love that dress”. 

I glanced down at my navy blue knee length t shirt dress and smiled. 

“Thank you”. 

As soon as I got in the passengers seat Liv’s arms wrapped around my neck. 

“Hi Liv! I’m seeing you twice in one day how lucky am I?” 

Johnny and Olivia both laughed then Johnny told her she had to sit back in her seat and fasten her belt. I rubbed her little arms before she pulled away. 

“Thank you for inviting me Liv!”

“Are you dating my Daddy?” 

I laughed as Johnny nearly veered off the road. I put my hand on his thigh and silently told him I’d answer her. 

“Is that ok with you? I mean you’re so important to your Daddy so I really should ask your permission first. You know you’re his number 1 girl”. I winked at Johnny. 

“Yes you can I really like you”. 

“Oh wow thank you!” I turned around in my seat and smiled at Olivia. “I’m going to really enjoy getting to know your daddy better and you of course, but I think I already know you seeing I spend a lot of time with you!”

“Yeah. Are you my friend too?”

“I’d like to be one of your best friends Liv”. I paused. “If you’d like that?”

“Yep”. 

“Ok cool it you too. I’m feeling left out here!” Johnny rolled his eyes and we laughed at him. 

I turned around to Olivia and pretended to whisper. 

“He’s such a baby isn’t he?”

Olivia laughed and Johnny tried his best to pretend he was mad which of course didn’t fool her one bit. She was a smart little thing. 

We walked along the beach with our ice creams with Liv walking in front which gave us some space. 

“Can you finish mine?” I held up the rest of my cone to Johnny, feeling bad because he’d practically inhaled his mint choc chip. 

“You don’t want it?”

“I’m pretty full. I just ate before you picked me up”. 

“Ok”. He laughed and devoured the rest of my cone as we walked hand in hand. Liv announced that she was collecting shells in her bucket and ran off a bit further but still in sight. 

Johnny watched her then stopped and kissed me. My mouth instantly opened and when his tongue brushed mine I tasted my strawberry ice cream.

“I love kissing you”. I smiled at him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah you’re like the worlds best kisser”. 

Johnny laughed and pulled me to his side with his arm wrapped around me protectively. 

“I could say the same about you”. He paused. “So Dutch saw you? He said you gave him a serve”. 

“Yeah he came to my work. He apologized but yes I kind of ripped him”. 

“He likes you. He told me you’re a firecracker”. 

“I feel a bit bad now. I was pretty angry and said some well .. not nice things to him”. 

“Like he looked like he escaped from prison?” Johnny laughed. 

“Yeah I said that”. I rolled my eyes. “Called him king karate too although that wasn’t right. You’re king karate”.

“I’ll take that”. Johnny smiled. “Dutch .. he means well. He’s been my oldest friend and just is a bit protective I guess? He worries about girls and their intentions you know? Especially around Liv”. 

“I get that. I told him about my past relationship so I think he understood”. 

Johnny pulled me to his chest, his hands rubbing my back softly. 

“I really like you Ali. I promise I’ll do my best to make you happy”. 

“Me too Johnny. Thank you for letting me in” I touched his chest right near his heart. “And for trusting me around Liv”. 

“Liv? Oh god she loves you. I sat down with her today and told her that I really liked you and wanted to take you out on dates”. 

“Was she ok?”

“Yes”. Johnny laughed. “She told me that I needed to be really nice to you because you were HER friend”. 

“Really? Oh that’s funny!”

“Yeah she took it well which I’m happy about. It just makes things a lot easier”. 

“Have you .. introduced many girls to her before? Can I ask you that?” I glanced at him and saw him smile. 

“Of course you can ask me anything. Only two over the years. One girl I went out with for a few weeks. She met Liv and realized what my life was and pulled away. Liv kept asking if she’d done something wrong when we broke it off. Another girl I dated for about three months? I held off introducing her to Liv thinking it might be better? Once I did she told me that although she liked me, she wasn’t ready to play Mum to someone else’s kid”. 

“Oh Johnny I’m sorry”. I stopped to hug him. “They’re stupid to have given you up”. 

“Nah I’m glad actually. Because you’re so much more than they ever were”. Johnny paused. “This is great you know? Spending time with you and liv together, but I want to spend a lot of time with you alone as well. I never want you feeling that Liv is your responsibility”. 

I stood walking and pulled on Johnny’s hand until he was facing me. I could tell by his expression that his remarks were something he was deeply worried about. 

“I don’t feel like that Johnny and I never want YOU to worry about that ok?” I paused. “I think it’s just about balance you know? If I’m going to date you then yes I need to be with you alone, but that also needs to balance with Liv and her needs too”.

“Thank you” 

I glanced at Liv who was busy collecting shells then I pulled him to me. My arms snaked around his neck as my mouth descended on his. I opened one eye to see where Liv was then opened my mouth, his tongue brushing on mine. It was hot but over as quickly as it started as I was aware of Liv’s presence. 

“Again, hot kisser”. I laughed as he held my hand and we walked over to where Liv was. Once she was finished the three of us walked back to the car. Liv was in the middle and we were all holding hands. Johnny and I would occasionally swing her through the air and she’d laugh. 

As we past an elderly couple the lady stopped to touch my shoulder. 

“What a beautiful young family you have dear. Such a lovely sight to see a young couple with their child”. 

My face burned. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Luckily Johnny stepped in quickly. 

“Thank you. I’m actually on a date with this amazing girl”. Johnny smiled at me. “But my daughter is having a blast”. 

The elderly woman seemed surprised but simply smiled and kept on walking with her husband. 

I glanced at Liv who seemed oblivious to the situation. We walked back to the car and I watched as Johnny checked Liv’s seatbelt before quickly starting the car. He stepped back out to where I was standing on the sidewalk and smiled. 

“Hey sorry about that”. 

“No that’s ok. I was just worried that Liv might get upset? But I don’t think she heard”. 

“She’s fine Ali”. Johnny paused. “But it’s just a reminder that you’re dating a guy with a child. It might happen again but i hope it doesn’t make you uncomfortable”. 

“No im fine”. I smiled when I realized Liv and Johnny were ok.

“I had a great time with you”. 

“Same”. I cupped his face. “We’ll have to do it again soon?”


	9. Bonfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali meets Johnny’s friends but the night ends up confusing for her.

I was feeling a bit nervous. Johnny and I had seen each other during the week when he dropped and collected Liv from the Centre, but we hadn’t spent any real time together. Johnny suggested we join his friends for a bonfire on the beach. He’d arranged for a sitter to watch Liv for a few hours since no other kids would be there. Other than Dutch, I hadn’t met his other friends. 

I heard his car pull up so I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I kept it casual with black jeans and a white mid drift t shirt. I grabbed a hoodie just in case it got cooler later. 

I smiled when he knocked on the door. I’d really missed him all week. I quickly opened the door and instantly felt my legs go weak. He was wearing black shorts and a Led Zeppelin t shirt. But Johnny could wear a paper bag and still manage to make it look good. 

“Hi I’ve missed you”. I immediately kissed him and melted into him when he bit lightly on my bottom lip. 

“I’ve missed you too”. He kicked the door shut with his foot before moving me back against the wall. “So much”. 

I gasped as the kiss got heated. Johnny’s hands were on either side of my head while he kissed me like his life depended on it. 

“Missed me that much?” I gasped when we broke apart. 

“Yes. That much”. Johnny smiled. His thumb rubbed across my swollen lips. “But I guess I should behave myself so we can head out?”

I laughed and gave him one last kiss before grabbing my bag. 

When we arrived at the beach the bonfire was in full swing. I noticed that there was only one other girl there. She was sitting fairly close with one of the guys so I figured that was her boyfriend. When Dutch saw us he got up and walked over. 

“Hey man”. He slapped Johnny on the back then turned to me. “Hi Ali”. 

“Hi Dutch. Nice to see you again”.

“Yeah I’ll try to behave myself this time” 

I smiled knowing that Dutch and I kind of understood each other. I half wondered if I should introduce him to Barb someday? 

Johnny introduced me to his friends Bobby, Jimmy, Tommy and Tommy’s new girlfriend Susan. I sat down next to Johnny and had a great time getting to know them all. Tommy was hysterical and made sure he told me the best stories from the boys high school days. 

We shared food and beer and after awhile I didn’t even realize that Johnny had moved behind me so that i was resting my head on his chest and sitting in between his legs. His hands drifted lightly across my back and when I breathed in deeply I could smell him. It was a musky, warm, manly scent and it was the best thing I’d ever smelt. 

“He doesn’t stop talking about you”. Bobby smiled at me while gesturing to Johnny. He was busy talking to Dutch so Bobby obviously siezed the moment. 

“Really?” I laughed. “That’s a good thing right?”

“Absolutely. It’s been ages since we’ve seen him happy”. Bobby looked like he wanted to say more but Johnny looked at us. 

“What are you two talking about”. He brushed my hair off my shoulder. 

“Oh Bobby was just telling me that you talk about me a lot”. I smiled and winked at him. 

“Maybe you’re just a great topic of conversation?” 

“Or maybe you just really like me?” I smirked when I heard him laugh. I glanced quickly at my watch and wondered what time Johnny had to be home seeing he hired a sitter? 

“What time is it?”

“11.15 pm”

“Ok we might need to head off. I told the sitter I’d be back my midnight”. 

We said out goodbyes and I liked how the boys just understood and appreciated the time Johnny was able to give them. His life as a single Dad made it difficult sometimes.

When Johnny dropped me off he came inside for a short time. We made it onto the sofa this quickly. He lied back and I lay across him, grinding onto his body. I decided then that I wanted to do something for him and judging by our hot make out sessions I figured Johnny would be into it. 

His hands were moving up my sweater, feeling the swell of my breasts through my sheer lace bra when I decided to be bold. I popped the button off his jeans,undid the zipper and pushed them down. The second I did however and Johnny was edging away and covering my hands with his own causing me to me go three shades redder. 

“Did I do something wrong?” I suddenly felt embarrassed

He was shaking his head before his mouth was kissing me. My head was literally swimming as I was getting mixed signals and had no idea how to handle the situation. He seemed to want me before? He didn’t now? My eyes burned but I reluctantly got off him and decided to make it easier for him and I. 

“I have to work early tomorrow, I mean just at my mums store. I completely forgot”. I forged a smile. “And you need to home home to Liv”. 

“Ali look I ..”

“Another time Johnny. No big deal”. 

He studied my face for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he nodded and my heart broke. 

“I wish I had more time you know? It’s just that ..”

“No big deal Johnny. Thank you for tonight. Your friends were amazing”. I walked him to the door as my heart pounded. I just needed to get him out and close the door behind him. 

“I’ll call you?” Johnny kissed my lips. Mine remained closed forcing him to keep it G rated. 

“Yes I’d love that”. 

He grabbed his jacket and left. I watched him drive off, staring at his car from my window. I felt sad, really sad. What went wrong?


	10. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ali break down some walls. 
> 
> *Smut*

“So wait let me get this right .. he stopped you?” Barbara looked at me in disbelief. “A guy like Johnny actually stopped you from potentially giving him a blow job?”

“Don’t SAY it like that!” I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Well wasn’t that what you were planning?” 

“Maybe .. probably”. I paused. “Jesus I’m just so embarrassed”. 

“Why?”

“Because he STOPPED me! Like actually physically stoped me”. I put my head in my hands as Barb continued to eat her lunch. I was certain this was all humorous to her by now. 

“Ali stop it. Look .. sorry to be blunt but maybe he was thinking about Liv and getting home? Maybe he .. you know ..wasn’t turned on?”

“No I felt him!” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Ok enough .. I just need to stop and forget about it”. 

“You NEED to talk to him idiot! He’s the guy who gave you an orgasm in the alleyway remember? He can’t stop you and not explain you know? It just makes it weird between you. Not to mention that you avoided him this morning”. 

“I did not!” 

“You so did you liar! You always say hello to him but you watched his car pull up and then went to the bathroom!”

“Ok fine. I just ... I’m embarrassed”. My cheeks burned. I felt rejected to say the least. 

“Ali don’t do this again! Open communication”. Barbara paused. “Maybe he’s gay? I mean he could be mixed up. He’s so fucking pretty that ..”

“STOP IT! He’s not gay! God Barb you mess me up even more you know that! I’ve obviously done something .. maybe he you know doesn’t like THAT?”

“What guy doesn’t like a blow job?” 

“I don’t know!!” I sighed. “I just feel like we go one step forward, two back”. 

“Well you guys are entertainment for me. I feel like your fucking therapist”. 

“Change of subject .. what do you think about Dutch?” I held my breath. 

“The ex prisoner?”

“Stop it!”

“Ok well he looks like he’d literally fuck my brains out”. Barbara laughed. “Why?”

“He’s actually alright .. I thought you guys might hit it off?”

“Not sure. He’s a bad boy Ali and I’ve had way too many bad boys”. 

“Think about it”. I smiled as Liv burst into the room. She looked distressed as Alice came rushing in behind her. 

“Sorry I’m dealing with it”. Alice tried to lead Liv out but she pushed past her to get to me. 

“Ali I had an accident”. 

I looked down to see Liv’s wet jeans and immediately pulled her into my arms. 

“Hey it’s ok. I’ll help you alright”. I rubbed her back. “It’s no big deal”. 

I found her backpack but there were no spare clothes. Johnny had obviously forgotten. 

“Ok can you wait here with Barb? I’m going to just duck next door and grab you some clothes. I’ll be right back”. I ignored Alice’s disapproving look and walked across to the department store. 

I quickly found some underwear and a simple pair of leggings and a cute t shirt with strawberries on it. I paid for the clothes and walked back to the Centre. Olivia was so happy with my choice and kept telling me how strawberries are her favourite fruit. I helped her change and then waited for Johnny to arrive. I knew I needed to see him. 

“He’s here” Barbara gestured towards the car park and I saw him walking up. 

“Hey Ali”. Johnny smiled at me then looked surprised when Liv came out to tell him about her new outfit. 

“Uh she had an accident and you must have forgotten to pack spares”. 

“Shit I’m so sorry!”

“No that’s ok. I hope you don’t mind?” I gestured at Liv. “I just couldn’t leave her in wet clothes”. 

“Thank you so much. I need to pay you back though”. 

There it was .. awkwardness. I felt like I was addressing a stranger again. 

“I don’t need your money johnny”. I heard Barb choke on her water. I regretted the way it came out but my feelings were a bit hurt. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Johnny watched as Barbara scurried out leaving us alone. “I just don’t want you thinking I expect that from you”.

“Yeah because I’m NOT her mum right? But I’m meant to be your girlfriend? I was helping YOU Johnny”. 

“Ok Ali I get it. Thank you. I’m sorry .. Can you come over tonight? I need to talk to you”.

“I can but you don’t need to explain ok?”

“Please just come over?” Johnny paused. “Liv goes to bed by 8”. 

“Johnny .. I’m embarrassed over last night ok? I don’t want to talk about it. Whatever your reasons that’s fine”

“Hey”. Johnny cupped my face. “I keep fucking up. I hate doing that all because I feel myself going back to my old ways. I WANT to talk to you and explain because I don’t want to do that again ok? This isn’t about you Ali. It’s my fault”. 

“Ok I’ll come over tonight. It won’t be till late though. I have a few things to do”. I paused. “It might be after Liv’s bedtime”. 

“That’s ok”. Johnny reached into his jeans. “Here’s the spare key. Can you keep it please? Just for those times you might turn up when I’m busy with Liv? You can just come in”. 

“You’re giving me a key? Johnny .. you don’t have to do that. If you’re busy I can just wait”. 

“Outside? No way. I insist Ali”. 

I looked at his face. Sincere. Hopeful. 

“Ok. I’ll see you later on tonight”. 

.....

8.30 pm. I knocked twice. No answer. So I used the key. I felt a bit awkward just letting myself in but relief washed over me when Johnny came down the hall. 

“Hey”. He smiled at me. “She’s asleep”. 

“Hi. I used the key”. I felt like an idiot. Surely he knew I used it. 

“Good”. Johnny hugged me and I breathed in his scent. He led me to the living room and we sat down facing each other. “I want to talk to you”. 

“Yes?”

“About the other night”

“Ok”

“I’m sorry. I need to get that out. I’m  
Sorry for not talking to you properly”. 

“I understand, I mean I know it’s hard for you”. 

“That’s just the thing Ali. It shouldn’t be”. Johnny took my hands. “I’m just not good at this but I want to change that”. 

“Ok”. 

“I’m learning to switch off but it’s hard Ali. I saw the time and realized if I let things go just a bit further then I’d be late. The sitter couldn’t stay past midnight as she had a curfew and I knew if I made her late she might not be back. She made that clear”. Johnny paused. “I didn’t want to stop you. Please believe me, but I guess my mind wasn’t there. I feel bad saying that to you but it’s the truth”. 

“Oh I .. I understand”. I felt my cheeks go red. “I just thought I did something wrong or you .. maybe didn’t like that?” I glanced at the ground. God I was embarrassed. 

“Ali look at me”. Johnny touched my face gently. “I guess we can only make progress if we communicate. I should have just told you instead of making you feel like that. It killed me to stop you ok? And there’s nothing you could ever do that I wouldn’t like”. 

“Ok”. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you want to maybe watch a movie in my room? I have a tv in there and I guess the lounge isn’t that .. private”. Johnny paused. “I’m not suggesting anything Ali. I’m not in this for that ok? I care about you a lot .. it’s just hard for me even kissing you here just in case Liv ever came out”. 

“Ok that sounds good”. I smiled and kissed him gently. 

“What do you want to drink?”

“Anything you’ve got is fine. Soda?”

“Sure”. Johnny grabbed a soda, beer and popcorn and took it all into his room. He closed the door behind him and told me to make myself at home. His room was really nice and he had a big king sized bed with a navy blue cover on it. There was lots of trophies on the shelves .. so many that my jaw dropped. 

“What?”

“Johnny your trophies!”

“Yeah well ..” he shrugged. “They’re from a few years ago. I don’t compete much anymore”. 

He put on a movie and we lay down on the bed. We surprisingly made it almost to the end before he kissed me, softly at first then we were like teenagers making out. I couldn’t resist moving my hands under his t shirt to feel his abs. God he was fit. but after the previous night I was hesitant to go any further. 

He lay me back and hovered over me. His mouth .. oh god his mouth was like heaven. I had no clue where or how he ever learnt to kiss like that. 

“Ali?” He murmured into my neck. “Let me make you feel good”. 

My brain was short circuiting. Was he .. asking me THAT? Was I reading him right? 

“Johnny ..”

“Please”. He was kissing down the valley of my breasts, pulling my t shirt up to kiss my stomach all the way up to my breasts. He reached down, pushing on the hem of my skirt until I was just lying there in my underwear. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. 

He kissed his way down my body then settled at the end of the bed. His breath was hot on my thighs and I couldn’t stop them from shaking. His hands gripped my thighs then spread them open. 

“Do you want these on or off?” His fingers traced along the elastic of my underwear. 

“On?” I felt nervous, slightly self conscious. I had to keep resisting the urge to close my thighs and cover myself. But before I could think, Johnny was moving my underwear to the side and his hot mouth was on me. One of his hands kept my underwear out of the way while the other pushed my other leg open and down to the mattress, allowing him easier access. 

I grabbed fistfuls off his sheets as he fell into a rhythm. I thought his kissing was good .. well this was a whole new level. His mouth was sending me to places I never knew was possible, and just when I thought it couldn’t get any better his hand left my thigh to move his finger inside of me. 

“Johnny .. oh my god”. I grabbed fistfuls of his blonde hair as I came hard. I cried out his name, covering my mouth with the back of my hand in a desperate attempt not to be too loud.

Johnny continued to work his finger inside me until I was finished. His cheek resting on my stomach. When he felt my trembling stop he kissed up my body to my mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue and he made no attempt to keep it simple. No he was kissing me long and slow. One of his hands moved into my hair to hold me steady while his mouth devoured me. 

I was vaguely aware that he was lying on top of me. My thighs were open and wrapped around his hips as he grinded against my core. I came back to earth quickly. There was no way I was missing out on this when I could literally feel how turned on he was.

“My turn”. I pushed at his shoulders and tried to get him to move over but he just looked at me. 

“Ali you don’t have to do anything. I’m just .. fuck you’re so hot and that was my fantasy to do that to you”. 

“Well let me have MY fantasy”. I pushed him harder and he reluctantly moved. I kissed his mouth and then pulled up his t shirt to look at his stomach. Yes much as I expected. Rippling muscles. I took my time kissing them then unzipped his jeans. This time he didn’t stop me. 

The first time I saw him .. I had to do a double take. He was big. Much bigger than my ex. I now doubted I could get more than half of him in my mouth. 

“Wow”. Yes I blurted that out. He smiled. 

“Wow?”

“You’re just ... big”. I paused. “Well compared to my one partner”. 

He shrugged but he looked like he enjoyed the compliment. I was bright red and I think he sensed my embarrassment so he lent up on his elbows to kiss me. While we were kissing I wrapped my hand around him. He groaned into my mouth. Once he sensed I was ok he layed back and that’s when I put him in my mouth. I let my hand work at his base because my mouth was only able to take him half way. 

“Oh god Ali. That’s it”

I moved up and down slowly and felt his hand grab a fistful of my hand, pulling gently. He controlled my movements carefully, never rushing me and when he started to lose control he’d let go of my hair. 

I knew he was close by his moans and the way he was gripping the sheets, just Like I had done before. Suddenly he was pulling me off him and leaning down to kiss my mouth. My hand still worked on him and that’s when he came. Hot on my hand and on his stomach. 

He groaned into my mouth but he never stopped kissing me. After a minute or two he pulled away and looked down at my hand. 

“Sorry”. He whispered as he reached for a tissue on his nightstand. He cleaned my hand and then himself. I excused myself to use the bathroom. 

When i came back he was smiling. He patted the spot next to him and I laid down, snuggling into his side. 

“Sorry about the mess. I just didn’t know .. it wouldn’t have been polite for me to assume you know?” 

“Johnny I’m glad you did”. I smiled. “I haven’t done that so I wasn’t sure myself”. 

“Hey that’s ok”. 

I smiled. We were breaking down walls. We’d both pleasured each other and it felt like we were making progress. 

“Do you have plans for tomorrow?” Johnny’s voice cut through my thoughts. 

“Not yet”

“It’s late .. do you wanna just stay? With me?”

“Uh would that be a good idea with Liv?”

“I’m sure she’d be happy to see you. She gets up late anyway”. Johnny paused. “I just don’t want you to go. I’d like to wake up next to you”. 

“I’d like that too”.


	11. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Ali’s sleepover at Johnny’s

I woke up feeling someone snuggled in behind me and I smiled. One hand wrapped across my stomach holding me tight. I could get used to this. I wriggled my bum cheekily and soon he was nuzzling my neck. 

“Morning” he whispered into the darkened room that had only the tiniest rays of sunshine coming through the gap in the curtains. 

“Morning”. 

“You smell good. Like berries” 

I laughed thinking it was my shampoo and he didn’t seem fully awake yet. I glanced at the clock it was only 5.45 am. 

“You’re a hugger” 

“Mmmm do you like it?” 

“Yes” I wriggled again against him wondering if we had a bit of time. It certainly felt nice between us .. this new thing we had where the high barriers had been bought down. I felt comfortable with him for the first time. 

“You’re cheeky”. He smirked into my neck. “Do you always wake up like this?” 

“Only when I wake up next to a hot guy. Which I’ve never done before”. 

Johnny’s hand moved to my stomach before slipping underneath my underwear slowly. 

“You’re so wet .. Jesus Ali. I’m awake now”. 

“I’ve been having dirty dreams about you”. I moaned as his fingers slipped inside me. 

“Yeah?” Johnny kissed my neck. “Tell me what I was doing”. 

“I woke up like this .. well you woke me up by just .. going inside me”. 

“Just like my fingers are?” 

“Yeah but .. you know. Not your fingers”. 

Johnny laughed into my neck. He DID know. The hard bulge rubbing against my backside was proof of that. 

“Like this?” 

Before my mind had time to comprehend what was happening he pulled down my underwear and lifted my leg up, then I could feel him slipping in between my folds, stretching at my entrance but barely inside. 

Yet as soon as it started i froze. Liv was knocking on the door. 

“Daddy I’m awake! I need the bathroom!” 

“Shit!” Johnny started panicking, pulling up his boxers and trying to find his t shirt. Then he stopped and glanced down to his obvious erection and groaned. 

“Let me go. I’ll handle it, just stay here”. I quickly pulled my underwear up and my t shirt down. 

“Ali, babe I’m so sorry” 

“It’s ok just DON’T come out like that!” 

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Liv looked at me in confusion for a second but her need for the bathroom was obvious as she jumped up and down. 

“Morning Liv, let me help you to the bathroom”. I grabbed her hand and led her down the hall, trying to think fast. “Your dad wasn’t feeling well so he asked me to come over last night”. 

“Are you a nurse too?” Liv opened the door to the toilet and paused. “Did he have a headache?” 

“I’ll wait out here for you. But yes he had a bad headache. I’m not a nurse but my mum is so I knew what to do”. 

“Oh ok”. 

I waited outside wondering if I should just let it go now but then Liv came out, washed her hands and looked at me. 

“You know Jimmy?” 

“Jimmy Chase from daycare?” 

“Yeah well his dad’s girlfriend sleeps over”. 

I forced a smile. This girl was too smart for her own good! 

“Well I guess next time I could stay when he’s well and we can all hang out?” 

“Yeah that would be good! Where’s Daddy?” 

“He’s coming but I thought you could help me make breakfast? Maybe pancakes?” 

“Oh yay! Blueberry ones? We have blueberries!” Liv dragged me towards the kitchen just as Johnny came out the bedroom. 

“Daddy is your headache better?” Liv looked at him. 

“Oh yeah heaps better”. 

“That’s good”. 

She skipped off to the kitchen and Johnny laughed. 

“I’m so sorry”. He pulled me into his arms. “She normally wakes up at 7. I’m feel bad that we got interrupted” 

“That’s ok. It was nice and fun but I guess it would be better if our first time was a bit more private?” 

“Agree”. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with me being here? With Liv like this?” 

“I’m so sure Ali. And Liv isn’t phased by you being here. It’s all really natural and that’s a huge relief to me”. 

“Ok that’s good”. 

We heard Liv opening the fridge so we walked into the kitchen. Johnny laughed at the mess she’d made trying to find the ingredients for pancakes. He suggested we go out instead. Liv was excited to show me her favourite spot. 

Johnny stopped off at my place so I could quickly change out of last nights clothes. I threw on a black t shirt dress with a leather belt which was a bit shorter than I normally wore. 

I was feeling pretty happy because as we walked to the cafe I held Liv’s hand but then Johnny took my other hand. I saw Liv look a few times then she started giggling. 

“What are you laughing at?” I smiled at her. 

“You and Daddy are holding hands”. 

“Can we?” I felt Johnny tense ever so slightly. 

“Yes you have to hold hands and kiss if you’re dating”. 

“Where did you hear that?” I paused. “Don’t tell me, jimmy right?” I quickly filled Johnny in. 

“Jesus jimmy knows a lot for his age”. Johnny mumbled as we walked along. 

“Yeah he does” Liv piped up. “He even told me where babies come from”. 

“WHAT!” Johnny dropped my hand and stared at Liv. 

“Wait!” I held my hand to Johnny’s chest and turned to Liv. “Where do they come from?” 

“From an angel”. Liv rolled her eyes at us both. “Then she decides who wishes for a baby and puts them in the ladies tummy”. 

“Oh right”. Johnny grabbed my hand again as we continued to walk. I started laughing. 

“An angel Johnny”. I paused. “Don’t you go making any wishes ok?” I watched as his cheeks reddened but he smirked. 

“No the lady wishes”. Liv interrupted. 

“So don’t YOU make any wishes”. Johnny knudged me with his shoulder as we walked. 

I smiled to myself thinking how nice this was on many different levels. What Johnny and I had discovered between us and how Liv fit into it all. It just felt nice, really nice.


	12. Getting comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ali are developing strong feelings.

Weeks past and Johnny and I fell into a natural rhythm. We were spending a lot of time together as a couple, then we’d always plan to do something with Liv too. It was a nice balance and was working out well. 

Today we were at the beach. Barb was with us and Johnny had invited Dutch. The two of them couldn’t tear their eyes of each other and the sexual tension was high. I started to think that if it wasn’t for Liv being here they might have just ripped each other’s clothes off in front of us. 

I sat with Barb under the beach umbrella as Johnny and Dutch took Liv in the water. 

“Please get to know him first!” I glanced at Barb. “You know what I mean”

“He’s hot. I swear I orgasmed just by looking at him!”

“Too much information!” I laughed. 

“But do I WANT a relationship? Probably not. I look at you and Johnny and man it hurts my head”. Barb rolled her eyes. “Maybe I just want a good time? Some hot sex? What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing I guess”. I shrugged my shoulders. “When you put it that way?”

“He likes me, I like him. So i guess it’s game on”.

“Jesus” I lay back putting my sunglasses on. 

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to have sex with pretty boy over there?”

“Oh no you don’t! It’s totally different and you know it!”

“Why? It’s been weeks Ali!”

“I know but we’re building something!” I sat up. “He’s important to me, so is Liv”. 

“Ok ok, don’t get your knickers in a knot!” Barb laughed. “He is hot though”. 

“Don’t you think I know that!” I groaned. “It annoys me how girls check him out. I mean look at him!”

I pointed to where Johnny was standing. He was looking all sexy and gorgeous. Hands on his hips, bronzed skin and muscles everywhere. 

“He does look good. I admit openly to you that I perv on him”. 

“Barb!!”

“Look but don’t touch. Dutch on the other hand .. oh I plan on touching”. 

“I can only imagine what you plan on touching!!”

The boys walked over with Liv wrapped in a towel. She ran over to me and I got up on my knees to help her dry off. The boys grabbed a towel but I noticed Johnny watching me with Liv. He’d stopped trying to do everything himself and seemed to let things develop naturally between Liv and I which I liked. 

I wrapped her up in a clean towel then got her to sit in front of me while I dried her hair and twisted it up in a high bun. 

“I could never do that”. Johnny sat next to me and kissed my shoulder. 

“It’s a girl thing” I winked at him and while Liv was engrossed in the chips I gave her I kissed his lips. He tasted salty from the ocean. 

“You know those two are going to hook up right?” Johnny gestures to Dutch and Barb who had walked off laughing. 

“Can I go for a walk too?” Liv stood up clutching the towel. “With uncle Dutch and Barb?”

“Sure”. I laughed. “Go crash their party”. We laughed as Liv caught up with them and barb looked back at me, poking her tongue out. 

“They weren’t going to go have sex were they?” I looked at Johnny. 

“More than likely”. Johnny kissed my neck. He was very affectionate lately, like he was finally comfortable with where we were at. Soon we were laying on the beach towel facing each other kissing. I kept checking out the beach to make sure Liv wasn’t back yet. 

“Come here”. Johnny pulled me back down. He was holding the back of my head, mouths open, tongue rubbing against mine. I’d never been kissed like this in public before. 

“Johnny! People can see!”

“So?”

“There’s a family over there!” 

“I’m just kissing you”. Johnny’s lips were on mine again. I pulled away when I saw Liv running along the beach ahead of Barb and Dutch. 

“What?” Johnny glanced around. “Oh they’re back already?”

“Can’t do much with the party crasher around”. I laughed. 

Johnny took his sunglasses off to look at me. I know things have been building between us and although I felt like the pursuer in the beginning, the tables had turned in the past week. I could tell Johnny wanted more. He couldn’t keep his hands off me. But it also scared me thinking that sex could complicate or change what we had now. 

“Do you want to stay tonight? One of the mums at daycare asked if Liv could sleep over”. 

I knew where this was headed. But I also knew that I wanted him too, I just needed him to understand how I felt. 

“Open communication right?” I propped up on my elbow. 

“Always”. 

“I’m scared that if we sleep together it might change things”. 

Johnny smiled softly and touched my face. 

“Come over. We’ll talk ok? If you want to wait, I’ll wait. I just want to be with you”. 

I kissed his lips, feeling reassured. I was falling so hard and fast for Johnny and my heart was just so fragile. I didn’t want us to ever come out of this perfect bubble we were in. 

We left the beach shortly after. As we drove off I noticed Dutch handing Barb a piece of paper. More than likely his address. I had to laugh .. god knows about those two. 

“Ali I’m going to a sleepover at Beckie’s house later!” Liv smiled and seemed excited. 

“That’s great! Do you want me to help you back a bag?”

“Oh Daddy does that”. Liv paused. “Daddy can Ali help me?”

“If Ali wants to”. Johnny smiled at me. His hand resting on my knee. 

We got back to his place and I helped Liv take a shower and wash out the sand in her hair. I got her changed and left her with Johnny to dry her hair with the hairdryer. He actually was really good at that. 

I stepped into his shower and sighed as the water ran down my face. I opened my eyes and saw my toothbrush next to his on the basin, along with my hairbrush and deodorant. I smiled thinking how nice things were and how my things were slowly making their way into his home. Not that we were ready to live together, that would be a big step. But just little things made me feel like I was fitting into his world as he was mine. 

By the time I changed into a black t shirt dress and made my way into the living room, Johnny and Liv were on the couch watching TV. I motioned to Johnny that I’d hang out with her so he could shower and change. While Liv and I were alone she turned to me and smiled. 

“Ali are you like my mum?”

I choked on my soda and stared at her wishing Johnny was here. 

“Uh what do you mean Liv?”

“We’ll just because you look after me and stuff?”

“Oh um .. no I’m not Liv. I’m just Ali for now but I love looking after you”. I watched as her smile faded and I quickly continued. “Well I guess I kind of am in a way because that’s what mums do right? But I could never replace your mum. She sounded like a wonderful person and I bet you loved her very much”. 

I was thankful when I heard Johnny’s footsteps down the hall. I defiantly needed help. 

“But are you like a new mum?”

I saw Johnny pause in the hallway. He looked shocked for a moment. I must have had an uncomfortable look on my face because he came straight over. 

“Ali is my girlfriend Liv. She’s also your friend right?” 

I moved so Johnny could sit near his daughter. 

“But one day will Ali be my mum?”

“Nobody will replace your mum Liv”. Johnny hugged her. “But we’ll just have to wait and see how things go ok?”

I felt my face burn. We hadn’t crossed this bridge yet and I felt so awkward. I got up and went into the kitchen to give Johnny some space. I sat on one of his barstools and flicked through a magazine hoping to calm myself down. 

“Hey you ok?” Johnny wrapped his arms around me. “Sorry about that”. 

“No it’s ok. I just didn’t know how to answer her”.

“You did well babe. Dont think too much about it ok? She’s just a child and is processing this in her own way”. 

“I was scared I’d say the wrong thing”. 

“You didn’t”. Johnny smiled. “She misses her mum and I had to just explain that nobody can replace her”. 

“Ok”. 

“I’m going to drop her off. You wanna wait her or come for a drive?”

“I‘ll stay here. I’m going to cook some spaghetti. I left ingredients in your fridge”. 

“Wow ok”. Johnny laughed and kissed me. 

“I hope that’s ok?” I forgot to mention I’d done some shopping and stocked up his fridge. Just then Liv ran in and opened the fridge, pulling out some chocolate custard cups I’d bought. 

“Daddy you never buy these! I want Ali to do the shopping!” She grabbed a spoon and rushed off before Johnny could say anything. 

“Did you buy groceries?” Johnny opened up the fridge and I suddenly wondered if I’d crossed the line. 

“Uh yeah i put them in this morning when I arrived”. I paused. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. I’m not trying to over take your kitchen I promise”. 

“Why would I think that?” Johnny closed the fridge and looked at me. 

“Maybe I should have asked you? It’s just that I noticed you were out of a lot of things and you’ve been working late so ...”

“Thank you”. Johnny pulled me against his chest. “I hate grocery shopping”. 

“Really? I love food shopping” I laughed. “Well any kind of shopping”.

“I’d love your help. Maybe you can take Liv? She always wants to go” Johnny paused. “But you need to take money from me”. 

“Johnny I ..”

“Please Ali”. His eyes searched mine. I knew he was independent and old school .. in that the man provided. He never let me pay for anything. Not once, so I knew this was coming. 

“Ok”. 

“Ok?”

“Yes ok” I kissed his lips. “Tuesday’s are good for me and I usually take liv with me so maybe that can be grocery day”

“Thanks babe I’ll leave some money for you on Monday”.

“Ok”. I smiled. We always spent Monday night at his place having dinner, then Tuesday’s was his late night so I took Liv straight back to his place. Then we had dinner at my place on Thursday alone while Johnny had a sitter. We had a nice routine going on. I paused thinking we spent a lot of time together including the weekend. 

“Alright I’m going to drop liv off. I’ll see you soon ok?” Johnny hugged me as Liv rushed in with her overnight bag and pillow. 

“See you Ali”. 

I bent down as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. I was really getting attached to her and I knew she felt the same. 

I felt Johnny watching and when I looked up he had this expression on his face that I couldn’t quite read. Contentment? I wasn’t sure. 

I busied myself in the kitchen, cooking the spaghetti sauce then the pasta. Soon enough Johnny was back and throwing his keys on the table. 

“Something smells good”. He came up to me and slipped his hands around my waist while I stored the sauce. 

“Hope it tastes good”. I laughed as I stirred it through the pasta. I knew Johnny liked it mixed together. I turned off the heat and faced him.

My arms wrapped around his neck as his lips found mine. He held my face in his hands as he bit down on my bottom lip gently before sucking on it. God this guy and his mouth! I let my hands drift to his shoulders as I feel along his muscles. My heart feels a million things at once and it’s so scary .. I don’t know how to tell him or what this is. 

“I’m falling for you Johnny”. I break away long enough to blurt out. “So much that it scares me”

He smiles and kisses me softly. One, two, three times. 

“Good. Because I feel the same way” 

“I don’t want anything to ruin this”. I pause. “Whatever THIS is”. 

“Nothing will ruin it. Are you all in Ali?” He looks deep into my eyes and I swear I can see flickers of green in those gorgeous blue eyes. 

“I’m all in”. 

He takes my hand and places it on his chest. I can feel his heartbeat. 

I can’t say the words yet. It’s too soon and just too deep yet. But I’m pretty sure I’ve more than fallen for him. I think I love Johnny Lawrence.


	13. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Johnny settle into life together and work through old insecurities. 
> 
> *smut*

“You are such a big help Liv!” I smiled at her as we pushed the trolly through the grocery store. She was waiting for me to tell her what we needed up each isle then she’d try to find it for me.

“This is fun Ali!” She glanced at my list, not really able to read anything. “Do we need anything from here?” I watched as she twisted her ponytail in her hand. 

“Oh yes, we need toilet rolls! Can you find them?” I laughed as Liv rushed off. 

“Big or little?” She yelled out as I pushed the trolley to her.

“Let’s check the prices” I scanned the shelf. “The big packet is on special so that means we won’t need to buy them for awhile”

Liv put one big packet in the trolley and then we doubled checked the list before heading to the checkout. 

I paid with Johnny’s money then Liv and I pushed the trolley to the car. We loaded the groceries into the boot and then I drove us back to Johnny’s apartment. I knew we had about an hour before he was due home. 

We unpacked and put away everything then I gave Liv a shower and put her in her pj’s. I got her set up in front of the TV while I pulled out the chicken pasta that I’d cooked the previous day and prepared a salad. Is just finished when Johnny walked in. 

“Daddy! I helped Ali do the shopping!” Liv rushed to him. 

I smiled as I watched him kneel down to hug Liv. I could tell that he’d showered at the dojo as his hair was still wet. He hated coming home sweaty to us. 

“Wow that’s great! Did you buy chocolate?” Johnny winked at me. 

“Lots of it and cookies!” 

“Sounds good”. 

Liv ran back to her TV show while Johnny and I snuck into the kitchen to have a kiss. 

“You smell good”. I kissed his jaw. 

“So do you”. 

“I missed you”. I smiled. 

“I missed you too. I thought about you a lot today”. Johnny paused then kissed me with a bit more urgency. My hands rested on the bench behind me to brace myself. 

“Wow you DID miss me”. I laughed. “Hungry?” I pointed at the pasta. 

“For you yeah”. 

“Johnny!” My face was red and I KNEW that he was well aware that he was making me flustered. I pointed to some folded notes next to my keys. “There’s the change from the money you gave me. A receipt is there as well”. 

“Ali I don’t want the change or a receipt ok?” Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist. “Please just keep it because I don’t want to take anything back from you”. 

“Johnny you literally gave me too much money. Maybe I can just leave the change in a jar every week and that can be for pizza? Would that make you feel better?”

“Ok that’s fine. But I’m not taking anything from you”. Johnny rested his chin on my shoulder. I knew he was stubborn when it came to money so this was the best solution. 

“Ready for dinner?” 

“Yep”. Johnny pulled back then kissed my lips with a pop. “Did you shower Liv too?”

“Of course! We came home and had an hour spare”. 

“Ali thank you”.

“You’re welcome handsome”. I grinned as I started plating out the food. 

“Can you stay tonight?” 

“Yes, I’m not working tomorrow at the Centre”. I paused. “I know you start late so I thought we could spend the morning together? We can keep Liv home too?”

“No im going to send her. We haven’t had any alone time this week”. 

“Johnny I don’t mind being with you both”. I stopped to push his fringe back. 

“I know that but I need time with you”. 

“Ok well we’ll drop her off together and then plan something?”

“Ok sounds good”. Johnny took the plates and helped me set up the table. 

We were eating and having a good time. Liv was doing most of the talking. She told Johnny about childcare then all the details of our shopping trip, including how I let her stand on the end of the trolley while I went really fast up the isles. 

“I was safe!!” I rolled my eyes at Liv and Johnny laughed. “That was meant to be a secret!!”

“Ali went so fast!” Liv giggled and held her mouth. 

“And who was telling me to go faster?”

“Me!!” Liv laughed then pointed to the kitchen. “Ali can I have ice cream later?”

“If Daddy says it’s ok?”

“Jesus Daddy is getting out numbered”. Johnny smiled and nodded at Liv. “Yes you can as long as you say thank you to Ali and put your plate in the sink ok?”

“Thanks Ali!” Liv wrapped her arms around my neck then carefully took her plate to the sink. She then returned to finish her show leaving Johnny and I alone. His hand rubbed my knee under the table and travelled dangerously high up my thigh. 

“Are you still going to touch me this much when we finally sleep together?” I raised an eyebrow and half joked about what had been on my mind. Johnny however gave me a response that went right to my core. 

“More. Because once that happens I won’t be able to keep my hands off you”. 

“Ok” I stuttered which caused him to smirk at me. 

We spent the rest of the evening with Liv and played a board game with her before ice cream and bed time. She was very good with me staying over now and I found it funny how she didn’t want Johnny’s help at bedtime. She just wanted me. Although Johnny pretended to be annoyed, I could tell how much he loved how much she’d taken to me. 

Soon we were in bed watching Tv while Johnny was filling me in on his day. He casually told me that he’d decided to compete again. 

“Are you serious? That’s amazing! You should Johnny!”

“Well there’s a competition coming up in a few months so I’ll start training for that”. 

“I’m so proud of you! Can Liv and I watch?”

“For sure. Just hope I don’t lose in front of my fans”. Johnny laughed. 

“You’re going to be amazing”. I straddled his waist and kissed him. “Also nobody looks as hot as you do in that g”. 

“Thanks Babe”. He hands lingered on my hips, fingers massaging my sides. I could feel him hard underneath the thin fabric of my pajama shorts and his boxers. 

Instinctively I started rocking back and forth on him and soon his hands pushed at my hips, guiding me firmly. 

“You’re driving me crazy”. Johnny groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. 

“Soon Johnny”. I had no real plans for when we’d have sex. Just that we were both ready but we needed time alone. It was important to me that Johnny and I were able to completely focus on each other when that time came.

“How soon?” 

I loved how into me he was, and although it seemed like I was teasing - which wasn’t my intention, I felt like the slow burn was making him desire me even more. 

“I need to be alone with you because I need your attention only to be on me. And I only want to think about you when it happens”. 

“Ali ..” Johnny suddenly flipped me over so that I was lying on my back. I was momentarily shocked at how fast he’d moved me before he crawled down my legs and pulled off my shorts and underwear. Before I had a chance to react he pushed my knees apart and settled between my thighs. Soon his fingers, tongue and mouth we’re working on me and I was grabbing fistfulls of his bedsheets. I was close, so close when he suddenly withdrew his fingers and moved away from me, kissing my thigh instead. I cried out, desperate for my release. 

“This is how I feel baby”. Johnny sucked on my thigh. “I need to tease you a little bit”.

“Johnny!” I was grinding my hips into his mattress but his lips just kissed around where I needed them. Although his teasing was frustrating it also turned me on to know how badly I wanted him. 

“Do you want this?” Johnny started up again, slipping his fingers inside while sucking on my clit. Soon I was back to where we left off. I was arching my back almost right there when he pulled away again. I cried out in frustration and saw Johnny look up, he looked like he hadn’t meant to tease me this much. 

“Babe I’m sorry”. He kissed my stomach before crawling up my body to lie facing me. I was so wound up, so desperate for him that my hand slipped under the waist band of his boxers and started stroking him. He kissed away my frustrated tears that had pooled in my eyes then hooked my leg over his hip as his fingers pushed back inside me. 

“No more teasing I promise”. 

“”Johnny please don’t stop”. He kept up a pace that had me rocking on his hand. His other hand found my breast and soon enough I was right on the edge. I was wound up so tight that I almost struggled to get there. It wasn’t until Johnny’s mouth engulfed my breast did I surrender to my release. 

After a few minutes I recovered to continue stroking Johnny. I could tell that he was close after seeing my orgasm. He rolled closer to me, his lips on the soft skin just below my ear. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you”. He was close. I could tell by his deep breathing. “Fuck”. He released onto my hand and my bare stomach. His breathing settled after a few minutes and he grabbed some tissues to clean up the mess before we showered. 

“Ali” Johnny kissed my lips. “I need you”

“You have me”. 

“No .. I need you”. Johnny stared at me. “Can we plan a night away?”

“Yes”. I kissed his lips. “I want to be with you Johnny. Alone with you. When you make love to me I don’t want to worry about being quiet. I just need it to be about us”. 

We showed and returned to bed. My head was on his chest while my fingers touched his stomach. 

“I was just teasing you before”. Johnny kissed my head softly. “I’m sorry if it was too much”. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m teasing you with sex Johnny”. I looked up at him. “I just don’t want to go all the way when Liv’s in the house. I just don’t feel comfortable because I’ve never done that with you. Even now I had to hold back and make sure I’m not loud”. 

“Babe I know you’re not teasing me. I just ..” Johnny ran a hand through his hair then bent a elbow under his head. “I want you so fucking bad”. 

“That bad huh?”

“That bad”. 

“It won’t change things will it? I mean, after we slept together?” I paused wondering if I should explain. He sensed it immediately. 

“Ali talk to me”. 

“Well before .. “ I stammered and looked away from him. “With my ex. When we slept together he just changed. He didn’t you know .. want me anymore”.

“Well he’s a fucking idiot”. Johnny sat up, pulling me to face him. “Ali he was using you. Guys do that and I’m sorry you got hurt but I’m not like that. I would never treat you that way”. 

“I know you’re not like that”. 

“I want you. I have strong feelings for you”. He paused. “That will only make me feel closer to you and trust me I’m going to want you more”. 

“I’m sorry I don’t want you to think I doubt YOU. It’s just old insecurities”. 

“Ali we’re involved now. We’re intimate NOW. Do I want you any less? I want you more if anything”. 

“Sorry Johnny”.

“Dont be sorry. I need you to tell me how you’re feeling”. He kissed my lips softly. “Never be afraid to talk to me ok?”

“Ok”. I paused. “So when can we get away?”

“When you’re ready”

“What about Liv?”

“I’ll take care of that”. 

“The weekend?”

“This weekend?” Johnny studied my face. “You sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure”. 

“Let me work something out then we’ll talk ok? No pressure”.

“I do want you Johnny. My head just overthinks things sometimes”. I hugged him close and inhaled his smell. My heart pounded just thinking about the weekend.


	14. What’s your shoe size?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is feeling anxious about the weekend and talking with Barb has made it worse!
> 
> *light smut*

“Are you sure Barb?” I lent up against the table at the Centre and asked Barbara again just to make sure if she was ok looking after Liv this weekend. 

“yes! I’d love to have Liv and Dutch said he’d hang out too”. Barb smiled. “And no we will keep it G rated of course”. 

“Good”. I rolled my eyes. The two of them were rabbits in the bedroom. 

“Hey you can’t talk! Getting away for a sexy weekend!”

“Stop it!” I blushed. “You know I actually feel nervous?”

“Of course you would! You’ve only slept with that one dickhead ages ago”. Barb paused. “But Johnny isn’t like that you know?”

“I know. I guess it’s just different”. I paused. “And you know like the specifics, do I talk to him about it before?” 

“Huh? Like plan it?” Barb laughed. 

“No I mean like the other stuff? Protection?”

“Weren’t you on the pill?” Barb studied my face. 

“I took a break and haven’t gone back on it. I was going to this coming month but obviously it’s too late to cover this weekend”. 

“Oh my god Ali! Yes you need to bring it up. It’s kind of a huge deal. But you know I’m on the pill and I still my make Dutch wear one just to be sure. Plus he’s a bad boy and god knows where he’s dick’s been!”

“Barb!!” I covered my face laughing. “Too much info!”

“Yeah sorry but you do need to talk to Johnny. Unless you want to buy them? You just need to know what size and stuff, and if you want to buy lube?”

“Size? Lube?”

“Yeah like is he average or you know .. well hung?”

“That matters?”

“Yeah because you want them to fit!”

“Shit! I don’t want to buy them Barb!!” I covered my face. Was I really overthinking this?

“Then talk to him for fuck’s sake!”

“Ok well I’m meeting him for lunch now so I might just casually bring it up? Are you ok if I go for a bit longer?”

“Yep I’m fine here. Enjoy your lunch. And JUST lunch ok? No naughty business!” Barb smirked. 

“Um no! I’ll leave that up to you!” I poked my tongue out and grabbed my bag as I walked out the front. Johnny was waiting in his car for me listening to the radio.

“Hi handsome”. I got in and leant across to kiss him. 

“Hey babe”. He smiled as he drove us to our usual cafe down the road. This was becoming a weekly routine for us. 

“Liv behaving?” 

“Of course. I didn’t tell her I was meeting you in our lunch break otherwise she would have wanted to come”. 

“So you snuck out?” Johnny laughed. 

“We’ll kind of”. I smiled. “I wouldn’t have minded bringing her but you said you wanted to be alone”. 

“Well I haven’t had a second alone with you in a few days”. Johnny stopped at a set of lights and lent across to kiss me. 

Soon we were seated at our table and we’d placed our orders. I wanted to talk to Johnny but fidgeted with the tablecloth, trying to work out how I could start the conversation. Plus he looked so hot in his faded blue jeans and fitted white t shirt. 

“Go ahead”. Johnny smiled at me. “Tell me”. 

“Tell you?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Uh .. This weekend”. 

“Babe”. Johnny reached for my hand. “Even if all we do is spend the weekend alone I’m happy ok?”

I knew he was trying to make me feel at ease. Boy he was a terrible liar I smiled to myself. 

“No I want to be with you. It’s just that you know I over think things. And we’ll we haven’t spoken about .. stuff?”

“Stuff?”

“Like .. things to bring?” My face was red. 

“Like?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Handcuffs?” He tried to keep a straight face then he burst out laughing. 

“No!!” I covered my face. “I mean like .. oh god Johnny I’m so embarrassed!”

He moved his seat right next to mine and pulled me into his chest. I knew he was still laughing but he tried to comfort me. 

“You mean protection?” He whispered into my ear. “You don’t need to worry about that babe”. 

“It’s just that .. well I stopped the pill and I was just worried”. 

“Ali even if you were ok for me not to use them I would. It’s just being responsible until we get comfortable ok?” 

“So you um .. have them? Or do I need to buy them?” I watched as he tried not to laugh. “Oh Jesus! Barb was telling me about brands and sizes! I just don’t know!”

“Hey it’s ok Babe! I’d never make you buy them!” Johnny laughed. 

“Do you have them?”

“Right now?” Johnny laughed then stopped when he saw my face. “No I’ll buy them though. Don’t worry about it”. 

“Ok”. I patted my cheeks feeling very hot and bothered. “I’m not good at this”. 

“It’s ok Ali”. Johnny kissed my lips. “Just relax”

Just then our food arrived and we ate, although I could tell that Johnny still thought our conversation earlier was amusing by the smirk he was giving me. 

“Stop it Johnny!”. I pointed at him. “You’re still laughing!”

“No im not baby I swear it”. 

“Look I’m just nervous ok? And when I’m nervous I tend to overthink things”. I sighed. “And then Barb went on about sizes and stuff and I honestly had no bloody idea!”

“Hey it’s ok. You’re cute that’s all”. 

“Did you know they made them in different sizes?” I whispered just in case the table next to us heard. 

“Yeah”. 

“How do you know what size you are? I mean it’s not like shoe shopping right?” 

“Jesus Ali!” Johnny burst out laughing. “How about you just let me handle it ok? Trust me I know what I’m doing”. 

“Ok”. I breathed in deeply. “I shouldn’t listen to Barb. Honestly the stories I hear about her and Dutch”. I screwed my nose up. 

“Yeah I get it from him too”. 

“You won’t .. you know, talk about us to him will you?” 

“What! No way!” Johnny rolled his eyes. “You should know me better than that”. 

“Sorry”. I smiled. 

“Ali ..” Johnny reached for my hand and bought it to his lips. “Are you ok? To be honest I’m kind of worried right now”. 

“Worried?”

“Yeah I feel like you’re getting anxious about this weekend. Maybe you’re re thinking it? And that’s ok, i won’t be upset at all. I don’t want you to regret anything”

I realized then that I was being ridiculous .. I had this incredible guy wanting me, caring for me and doing everything right. My mind and body was aching to be with him yet my stupid past insecurities kept creeping in. I looked at him .. he was so sexy that I just wanted to kiss him. 

“To hell with it”. I pushed my chair back suddenly and moved to sit on Johnny’s lap, not caring who was looking. Before he could react i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. No, not a G rated kiss that you’d have in public. I kissed him the way that I did when we were alone. He hesitated, more out of shock then responded to me. His mouth opening as he grabbed the back of my head. I had no idea what came over me but when I finally parted my lips from his with a pop and moved back to my chair, every person in the cafe was looking and Johnny was watching me with his mouth open. 

“I am anxious but never doubt that I want you Johnny”. I smiled, not caring that customers were whispering. “So I just need you to understand that. But I’m sure about this weekend. I’m sure about you. I’m scared to say it out loud but I think ... I feel ...” 

“I know Ali”. Johnny bought my hand to his lips. “I feel it too”

“Can we please go? I couldn’t sit there a second longer rubbing my thighs together.

“Have you finished?” Johnny glanced at my half eaten lunch. 

“I need you”. I whispered and he stood up quickly, grabbing my hand as we rushed to his car. Thankfully he’d parked in an underground carpark so I wasted no time climbing on his lap.

I felt like a horny teenager kissing him like there was no tomorrow and grinding on his lap. I swear Johnny must be so confused with my mood swings lately. I really needed to work on my emotions.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Johnny groaned into my neck. “I want to have you right here Ali, just right her on my lap in this fucking car park”. 

“Johnny I want to too”. I kissed his neck. “So bad” 

“Stop overthinking from now on”. 

“Ok”

My thinking was lost in him as his hand slipped under my skirt and inside of my underwear. I silently cursed myself for wasting so much energy thinking about petty shit when I could be doing more of this with Johnny. 

“You drive me crazy”. Johnny’s fingers expertly hit the right spot quickly and soon I was on edge, moaning and grinding on his hand while straddling his lap in this god damned car park.

“Johnny!” I called out his name as my walls clenched. His mouth moved on mine at the precise moment in an attempt to drown out my noise. 

When I finally came down from my high I saw Johnny’s smirk followed by the realization that I was in a compromising position in a public place. I also felt Johnny’s hardness and realized I hadn’t yet helped him with that situation. 

“Your turn” I moved to unzip his jeans but he stopped me. 

“That was for you babe. I have to drop you off and head back. I have a class in 30 mins”. 

“But I didn’t ..” I gestured to him. 

“It was for you Ali. Seeing you like that is incredible. Im a patient guy and I have time to calm down in the car ride back. That is if you behave yourself”. 

I unceremoniously climbed off his lap while Johnny smoothed down my skirt for me. I sat flustered in my seat while Johnny leaned over me to buckle my seat belt. 

“You ok?” He smiled. 

“This is just ..” I gestured between us. “So much. I mean it’s intense”. 

“It’s called sexual frustration babe”

I wondered if I looked like I felt? I pulled down the sun visor in an attempt to fix my post orgasm hair.

“Three days” I muttered

“Huh?”

“Three days until the weekend”. 

“Three days until I show you how I feel”. 

The drive back to the Centre was hazy to say the least. I listened to the radio and just watched Johnny drive, which was one of my favorite pastimes. The way his muscles tensed when he gripped the steering wheel ...I had concluded that I was going to make sure this weekend was one to remember.


	15. Weekend away part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ali’s weekend away!

It was Friday. Not any old Friday but THE Friday. I stood at the foot of my bed looking at the pile of clothes wondering what to pack for the weekend? Johnny had told me we were staying at a hotel in town so I assumed I’d need an outfit or two for dinner if we went out? Maybe just casual clothes and a light sweater? 

“What about underwear?” I glanced at the variety of new items I’d purchased and was unable to decide so I just packed the whole bag. I groaned at the lace nightie that Barb made me buy but I packed it too. 

Johnny would be here in less than an hour and I was still so indecisive. I quickly pulled two dresses off the hanger and threw them in along with two pairs of jeans and a few t shirts. 

“Swimmers?” I wondered. What if the hotel had a pool? Ok so i added a bikini as well then checked that I had all my toiletries before closing the suitcase. “Done and ready”. 

Johnny was dropping Liv off to Barb’s then coming straight here. I knew Dutch was meeting them there and they were planning to take liv to the movies together. 

Johnny’s car horn startled me but I couldn’t help but smile. I grabbed my suitcase and rushed towards the door. When I opened it and saw him all of my nerves disappeared. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine in his black collared shirt rolled up to the elbows and his black jeans. 

“Hey babe”. His lips found mine and I wondered if we had to part to breathe? His kisses always made me weak at the knees. 

“Hi handsome. I love this look”. I motioned to his shirt and jeans. “Honestly you are so sexy”. 

“Me? Babe look at you. You’re the hot one in this relationship”

“Well I beg to differ”. 

“Can I take your bag? You all ready?”

“Yes thank you”. 

“Jesus what have you got in here?” Johnny laughed as he grabbed my bag. “I literally have less than half of what you have”. 

“Well girls can’t leave anything to chance”. 

“I’ll remember that”, Johnny lead the way to his car and we got in to start the drive to town. 

“Liv ok?” I held his hand while he drove. 

“Yep she was really excited to go the the movies. Dutch also bought her some things to play with”. Johnny laughed. “He’s not for everyone I know but he loves Liv”. 

“That’s so nice of him”. 

“Yeah it is. He’s got a good heart you know? He’s been by my side for years”. 

“Kind of like Barb and I”. 

“Exactly”. 

Soon they arrived at the hotel and I gasped. Johnny had booked one of the most luxurious hotels. I turned to him quickly.

“Johnny we’re staying here? It’s so expensive! I honestly don’t mind if we ..”

“Ali”. Johnny cupped my face. “It’s a special weekend ok?”

I smiled and kissed his lips as we walked into reception. I felt my face burn as Johnny stated that the reservation was for Mr and Mrs Lawrence. 

“I’m your wife huh?” I whispered as the lady gave us our room key. 

“For the weekend and who knows?” Johnny smiled as we made our way to the elevator. 

Our suite was stunning with views of the city and a plush king sized bed and spa. I felt very spoilt already. 

Johnny insisted on carrying out bags and once inside he turned to me.

“Let’s get changed and go for dinner? It’s 6.30. We can have something early then ...”

“Come back to our room?” I smiled. 

“Yeah”. 

We changed and were enjoying dinner together, although the tension and flirtatiousness were high. I kept running my shoe up Johnny’s leg and one time he reached down and caught my ankle under the table. He bent down and ran his fingers up to my inner thigh. This “meal” was getting dangerous. 

Johnny ordered us desert and by this stage I was going crazy and I’m sure I was doing the same to him. I kept looking at his muscular arms in that dress shirt he was wearing and I half wondered if the waitress serving us was doing the same. The way she was looking at Johnny was quickly getting under my skin. 

“She’s checking you out”. I watched as Johnny glanced around. 

“Who baby?”

“The waitress. She hasn’t taken her eyes off you”. 

“Well that’s bad for her ..” Johnny smirked. “I only have a thing for blondes and I’m 100 percent into the gorgeous girl in front of me”. 

“Can we leave? I mean if you’re ready”. I couldn’t hide the ache between my legs and I knew Johnny had noticed me fidgeting. 

“I was ready weeks ago ...” 

I watched as Johnny called the love eyed waitress over and paid the bill. He made a point of talking to her quietly before we left. 

“Thank you, dinner was great. My girlfriend and I had a great night”. 

I watched as her face dropped. I couldn’t help it, I snuggled into Johnny and smiled sweetly at her. This boy was all mine. 

As soon as we got in the elevator Johnny had me backed up against the wall, his mouth was on mine as he passionately kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His mouth .. god his mouth. I don’t know what emotions were traveling between us but his mouth was searching and begging mine for more than I could understand. 

The elevator opened not far from our room and god knows how we made it there. I was being walked backwards while Johnny kissed me. I vaguely heard the gasps of people walking by and felt Johnny’s smirk against my lips but he never stopped what he was doing. It seemed like forever until he unlocked the door then we broke apart with a deep breath. 

He continued to walk me backwards towards the bed. I watched him unbutton his shirt and throw it aside, followed my his belt, his jeans and then his shoes. He was standing next to me in just his navy boxers and I was way too overdressed. 

“I want you naked”. He wasn’t asking .. and instantly I felt a pool of wetness between my legs. 

My face flushed. Johnny was different and I was weak for it. He was totally in control and suddenly I felt no apprehension, I trusted him to take care of my heart and body. 

His fingers moved quick to unzip my dress, he kissed my collarbone as he removed my bra and bent down my legs to help me step out of my heels. I stood there in front of him wearing nothing but the tiny scrap of black lace that Barb had convinced me to buy. 

“You’re beautiful”. Johnny kissed bellow my ear. “Tonight I’m going to drive you wild babe”. 

His hands gently pushed me back on the bed. He hovered over me for a minute before moving back and hooking his thumbs into my underwear near my hips and sliding them down my legs slowly. His boxers followed then his hands were on my knees, pushing my legs apart around his hips while he lent over my body and kissed me. 

“Johnny”. I moaned as his lips started worshipping my breasts. He was sucking on one while his thumb and forefinger rolled the other nipple. Torture .. sweet torture. 

He travelled down my body until his mouth worked its magic. My legs parted and I looked up to watch him. His hands gripped my thighs as his tongue, fingers and mouth consumed me. When I finally came he was talking me through it. 

“Fuck baby that’s it. God you’re so beautiful”. He knew how to help me find my release. “Fuck I can’t wait to be inside you”. 

I shut my eyes and collapsed against the pillow, vaguely aware that Johnny had moved off my body and was getting something from his bag. My face flushed when I realized what it was. 

“Hey there” Johnny moved between my legs and I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him tear the condom wrapper with his teeth. I had never seen anything sexier. He glanced at me as he rolled the condom on and flashed me one of his sexy smiles. Immediately he started kissing me and I lent back on the bed as his body covered mine. My hands traced the muscles on his back and down to his sides before reaching to his ass, pleasantly delighted that he was muscular there too. 

“Ready baby?” Johnny sat up slightly to position himself at my entrance. He watched me nod then pushed in slowly. 

I suddenly tensed up and Johnny noticed. He lent over me and kissed my neck all the way up to my ear. 

“Relax babe, let me in” Johnny was sucking on my earlobe and clearly distracting me. I let my knees fall open languidly which helped relax my muscles inside. 

I felt Johnny pushing his way inside me. Stretch and burn, but in the best possible way. He was certainly a LOT bigger than my ex but my body was slowly welcoming him. 

“That’s it. You feel so good babe”. 

I through my head back when I felt him fill me completely. I felt his pubic hair flush against my clit which shocked me for a second then turned me on. I had never felt this full before and I knew I’d be feeling him for days after. 

“Ali .. god”. Johnny grabbed my face and kissed me as he started to move. “You were made for me”. 

He’s intoxicating, and I’m lost in him. This was different, so different from my past experience with sex. This feeling tugged at my heart and burned in my stomach. I buried my hands into his blonde hair and then his mouth was on mine, claiming me in the same way that he was moving inside of me. 

I pulled apart to breathe in deeply as his name left my lips in a moan. I felt his hands move to my knees and pushed them up until I wrapped them around his waist. 

The room was quiet except for the sounds that we’re making. Skin on skin, heavy breathing, moans and the creek of the bed. Then one of his hands was on my hip, pushing and pulling until I realized that he wanted me to move with him, so I did. 

“Oh god”. Everything intensified as my body succumbed to his rhythm and I met him thrust for thrust. 

“That’s it babe”. Johnny was panting above me, the sounds he was making went right to my core and I knew that he was turned on even more by the way that I had surrendered to him completely. 

I felt the coil in my stomach start to unwind. I shut my eyes so tight that when I opened them I felt like even the moonlight from the window was burning them. 

“Let go”. Johnny whispered into my neck. 

I did and I found my sweet release as I called out his name and arched my back against the mattress.

“Fuck baby”. Johnny pushed deeply into me twice then groaned as he collapsed on top of me before quickly rolling us to the side. 

I have no idea how long we lay there, limbs entwined, until Johnny pulls out of me slowly and whispers into my ear that he’ll be back in a minute. I watch him as he walks to the bathroom naked and wonder how I ever got so lucky?

He returns after disposing of the condom and pulls me into his arms. I feel his heart beating fast and I know mine is doing the same. 

“I love you”. 

Three words change my world. I look up at him and he’s smiling. 

“I love you too”. I’ve known for awhile, but I knew now that I’d just been too scared to admit it. 

I stare at him for the longest time until my eyelids flutter and I slip into the darkness. In my dreams I’m walking on a beach hand in hand with Johnny as we watch Liv running ahead. I’m content just to dream of him.


	16. Weekend away part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Johnny and Ali’s weekend away

I woke up to limbs and arms being tangled with mine. I learned quickly the Johnny was a snuggler .. I was so used to sleeping alone that this was a huge change. Throughout the night if I turned he’d pull at my hip until I was flush against his body, if I moved an inch his hand would be searching to touch me in some way. I found it endearing that he desired me that much and also needed the comfort from me to sleep. While I struggled to get used to his warmth, he slept soundly. 

But right now he was spooning me which was interesting since we were both naked and his very prominent erection was making itself known. I knew he was awake because his lips ghosted my shoulder. 

“Morning”. His voice was husky and so darn sexy. 

“Morning”. I smiled and just imagined the smirk he was giving me. He was now kissing my earlobe and I knew where this was heading. I was already wet just thinking about it but I was conscious of a faint ache between my legs. 

“How are you feeling Babe?”

“Happy”. I pulled his arm around my waist. “Last night was amazing. YOU were amazing”. 

“I was going to say that to you”.

“Well you were perfect Johnny. Everything was perfect”. 

“So you still think the same? That we’d sleep together and I wouldn’t want you anymore?” His hand found my breast and he rolled my nipple gently. 

“I’ve changed that view”. 

“Oh have you now?” Another roll of his fingers and I knew he heard me moan.

“Are you sore?” His bluntness when it came to sex wasn’t something I was used to. My ex didn’t really talk openly but Johnny seemed to like to know how I was feeling and what I liked.

“Maybe a bit”

“Ali ..how sore are you?”

“Why?” I smirked knowing what he was thinking.

“Because I need you again but if you’re sore I’ll wait”. 

“I want you too”. I moaned as his hand dipped between my legs to feel my wetness. 

“You do. Jesus Babe you’re so wet” 

“You do that to me”. His fingers worked their magic while he kissed my neck. “Bend your knees babe”. I heard the tearing of a foil packet and my heart pounded in anticipation. I also found it hot knowing he had them within reach. 

I was lying on my side and he wanted me to bend my knees? I did and then gasped as felt him pushing at my entrance. I’d never had sex from behind before. But he was pushing in slowly while his fingers worked at my clit and it felt heavenly. 

“Oh” He was inside me and immediately I felt that familiar stretch and burn from last night. My hand reached behind me and pushed at his stomach. “Wait a minute”. 

“Sore? I’ll stop”. 

“No just let me get used to you. It feels different this way. Deeper and you’re .. well big”. 

I heard Johnny laugh into my shoulder. I knew from our conversation last night that he seemed to enjoy me telling him this. Like it stroked his ego. 

“No rush”. His hand moved to trace along my back and my hip, soothing me as he waited. 

“Do you want to try now?”

“You do it”

“Huh” what was he on about?

Johnny pushed my hips back slightly and I felt him slide in a bit more. I got the hint and I pushed back again. 

“Halfway baby”. He resumed kissing my neck while I rocked back on him gently. After a few minutes he was all the way inside and the pain had gone. “Oh god Ali”. 

His hands pushed at my hips and I kept up my movements as he rocked behind me. His hands fell between my legs and it started to feel good, really good. Soon I let him take over and he started thrusting into me as I felt my release approaching. I think he could tell my the sounds leaving my mouth. 

“Dont”. Johnny groaned. “Not yet baby”. 

Not yet? How the hell did he expect me to control it?

“Johnny..”

“Just wait ..”

I was a sweaty mess as I grabbed onto the sheets and closed my eyes. I was right on the edge. 

“Now. Come for me babe”. Johnny’s words opened the floodgates and I screamed his name at the same time as he released inside of me. 

We lay there for god knows how long until Johnny pulled out of me slowly and whispered that he’d be back. A few minutes later and I was lying with my head on his chest. 

“You ok?” He was playing with my hair which I decided I liked. 

“Yes are you?”

“I’m more than ok”. He paused. “This is the best love I’ve ever had”. 

“The best love?”

“Yeah well people say the best sex but I can’t really say that with you because it’s not just sex”. 

“Ah I get it”. I smiled. “Making love as opposed to having sex?”

“Something like that”. Johnny laughed. 

“Where’s your stash?”

“My stash?” 

“Your condoms”. I laughed. “How did they get to your bed side table?”

“Oh I got up last night and moved them”. He paused and winked at me. “Just in case”. 

I laughed and kissed his chest. It felt good just lying in his arms with not a worry in the world. 

“Did you like it that way?” 

“Yes”. I felt my cheeks redden. Again, Johnny’s openness wasn’t something I was used to. “I’ve never .. you know”. 

“That way?”

“No”. I paused. “Sorry I’m working on this .. you know talking about intimacy. It’s not something I’m used to”. 

“That’s ok babe. You’ll learn quick with me. I’m pretty straightforward”. Johnny laughed. 

“I can tell”. 

“You don’t like it?”

“You catch me off guard sometimes”.

“Well I think it’s easier you know? To just be open”.

I paused thinking about what Johnny said. Yes it was easier and I hoped I’d be able to open up in that respect just like Johnny had opened up to me in other ways. 

“You’re right”. 

“So .. Miss Mills do you feel like breakfast in our room? Maybe we can head out after that?”

“Sounds good. I’m so hungry”. I felt my stomach growl and Johnny laughed. 

“I think I overworked you”. 

“Nothing that pancakes won’t fix I guess?”

“Pancakes it is then”. Johnny kissed my lips gently. “I love you Ali”. 

“I love you too Johnny”. I paused. “Can I call to check on Liv? I mean, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course”. Johnny’s face lit up. “You don’t need my permission Ali”. 

“She’s your daughter Johnny. I don’t want to do the wrong thing”. 

“Hey”. Johnny cupped my face. “You’ll never do the wrong thing ok? You’re amazing with Liv and I love you more for that. Please stop thinking you need to check with me. I’ll tell you if I feel a certain way about something ok?”

“Ok”. 

I called Barb and she put Liv on who was so excited to tell me about all the things she’d done with Barb and Dutch. I listened while she talked a hundred miles an hour then put her onto Johnny who got the same treatment. I promised her I’d call again later in the evening. 

“Thanks Babe”. Johnny smiled. “It was good to hear Liv. She sounded really happy”. 

“No problem. I knew you must be thinking about her. I said we’d call again this evening”. 

Johnny kissed my lips gently as his hand moved to caress my hair. 

“Well we’re in the city. Do you want to go out? Maybe do some shopping and grab something to eat later”. He smiled. “We could come back and have a swim? The pool looks awesome”. 

“Yeah sure”. Thank god I bought bathers. “What man wants to shop though?”

“Well I want to buy you something nice”. Johnny’s blushed. “Like a necklace or earrings? Just to remember this weekend”. 

“Johnny you don’t have to buy me anything!”

“I WANT to”. He paused. “Let’s get up and get dressed? I want to spoilt you baby”. 

“How did I get so lucky?”


	17. That boy is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of their getaway

I felt so happy wandering the city with my amazing boyfriend. I glanced at him and smiled. He was attracting a lot of female attention in his black jeans and white polo, his eyes hidden by dark shades. I opted for a blue floral summery dress with flats. 

I smiled thinking that I could get used to this. Johnny was carrying a few shopping bags. He kept insisting that I go into various shops while he waited for me. If I showed that I liked anything he’d immediately go and buy it for me. After awhile I made excuses not to go into anymore shops because he just wouldn’t stop spoiling me. So far he bought me a new dress, two new t shirts and a pair of very short shorts that I think were more for his benefit.

I paused outside a children’s shop and asked Johnny if we could go in. He looked confused for a moment and then I explained that I wanted to buy Liv something. 

“Babe Liv has enough trust me”. 

“Yeah but it’s nice to surprise her with something after she’s been away from us right?” I headed over and looked at a few dresses, finally settling on a soft pink floral dress and some denim overalls. 

“Don’t even think it!” I stopped Johnny from pulling out his wallet. “I’m buying these!”

“Ali ..”

“No Johnny!” I smiled. “You have the kindest heart but you’re really old school thinking that the girl can’t pay”.

“I just wasn’t raised like that”. 

“I know”

“I like to look after you and Liv”. 

“Johnny .. we’re not married. Liv is your responsibility but I have a job remember. I can pay for things”. 

“So if I marry you you’ll let me pay?” Johnny smirked. 

“Yes because everything will be ours right?” I laughed. “So it won’t matter”. 

“Ok I’ll hold you to that”

“So you’re going to marry me?” I joked as I waited in line. I noticed Johnny blush and I instantly regretted my words. “Hey I was kidding”. 

“Well I see it happening”. Johnny bought my hand to his lips and I stared at him with an open mouth. I quickly decided to change the subject as this was a pretty intense conversation to have in a department store. 

“Do you think she’ll like these?”

“They’re cute and she’ll love anything from you”. 

We grabbed a quick lunch and then Johnny pulled me into a jewelry store. I was reluctant to go inside as I felt he’d spoilt me too much. 

“I want to get you a locket I think”. Johnny smiled. “You know one that you can put a photo inside?”

“Johnny why don’t you get me that for my birthday? It’s three months away”.

“No babe”. My stubborn boyfriend pulled me in the store and 30 minutes later I was wearing a stunning gold oval locket. I couldn’t wait to put a photo of Johnny and Liv inside. 

“I love you”. I kissed him firmly on the lips. “This is beautiful. You’re beautiful”. 

“I’ve been called many things before but beautiful isn’t one of them”. 

“Well you’re my beautiful boy”. I kissed him again, loving the way that he blushed at my compliment. “How about we head back to the hotel for a swim?”

“I was just thinking the same thing”. 

A few hours later and we were enjoying each other’s company in the pool. Surprisingly there were only a handful of people there so it was relatively quiet. I did a few laps with Johnny then got out to lay down on the sun lounge to get a bit of a tan. I was no where as fit as Johnny and I lost count at how many laps he did. After what seemed like forever he got out and walked towards me looking like some kind of movie star. I noticed an elderly woman next to me watching him and I had to laugh.

“What?” Johnny smirked as he sat down on the edge of my sun lounge. 

“Oh you know ..” I rolled my eyes. “I’m just admiring your hotness and I guess others are doing the same?”

“Who?” Johnny laughed. I gestured discreetly to the lady next to us and he groaned. 

“Shes old enough to be my mother”. He whispered at me. 

“So?”

“Ali!” Johnny laughed and then started to dry himself off. “Wanna head back?”

“Yeah ok, I need a shower”. 

I grabbed our things together and blushed when we walked by the lady who was checking Johnny out. He paused in front of her to grab my ass and I squealed. 

“Johnny!”

“Get in the elevator babe before I take you right here”. 

I gasped and walked quickly to the elevator and we both got in. As the doors slowly closed I saw the woman sitting upright staring at us with her mouth opened. 

“Jesus Johnny! She heard you!” I laughed.

“I know”. Johnny winked at me as he pushed the button to our floor. “I wasn’t completely lying though”. 

“Johnny!” I squealed as he pushed me back against the elevator wall and kissed me. 

“You’d better get in that shower quick Miss Mills”. He whispered against my neck. 

I grabbed the key from his hand and as soon as the doors opened I rushed out down the hall, laughing as I knew Johnny was chasing me. I managed to open the door and hurry inside just as he grabbed hold of the door. 

“Shower”. Johnny had this look in his eye and I half wondered if he’d actually tear my bikini off right there. I hurried into the bathroom snd turned the shower on while I shimmied out of my red bikini. By the time I got in the shower Johnny walked in completely naked. I shivered even through the water was warm. Probably because Johnny looked like he was stalking me slowly.

He pushed me back against the shower wall as his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I loved this side of him that he let me see glimpses of. He was such an attentive lover, but he liked to be in control which was a huge turn on for me. 

“You drive me crazy”. He sucked on the skin of my neck then made his way down my body u til he was kneeling in front of me. He moved my legs apart and then I gasped as my hands splayed out on the cool tiles. His mouth would surely be the death of me. 

“Dont stop”. I panted as I pulled his hair. The steam from the shower had fogged up the glass shower doors and for some reason it all seemed so erotic. 

“Come for me”. Johnny’s fingers were magic inside of me and With the pressure of him  
Sucking my clit I was able to orgasm. 

If it wasn’t for Johnny’s strong arms holding me up I would have collapsed. 

“Turn around. Hands on the tiles”. Johnny whispered into my ear. 

I did what he said and heard him open the shower door then rip open a foil packet. Hod he’s always prepared. 

I knew he was gripping his cock and sliding it up and down my opening. His mouth was kissing my neck. 

“Do you want it this way?” His teeth nibbled at my earlobe. 

“Yes”. 

“You like it from behind baby?”

I felt my face flush but I nodded. Johnny kissed my shoulder blade. 

“Me too”. I felt him push forward as he groaned into my neck. “You feel so good”. 

His hands moved to cup my breasts as he slid all the way inside me and stilled, letting my body adjust. 

“What do you want?” His breath was hot against my ear. “Tell me babe”. 

“You .. like this”. God I could barely form a coherent sentence right now. 

“How?”

“Taking control”. I stammered as his fingers found my clit. He was still not moving and I started to move my hips back in anticipation. “You know just what to do and ..” I hoped he understood because no words would come out of my mouth. Truth being I was clueless with sexual intimacy. I cringed thinking if my first time on my back with an ex who either had no idea what he was doing, or who only cared about himself. Johnny .. well, not only was he experienced but he knew how to make my toes curl. And boy I just wanted more of that..

“I’ve got you baby”. Johnny’s hands covered mine which were pinned to the wall. He rolled his hips and I thought for a moment that I might pass out. He did it again. One, two, three times before he kissed my earlobe then started thrusting into me. My face was turned to the side, cheek pressed against the cold tile as he took me in a way that he hadn’t before. He was relentless and my body was putty in his hands.

“Johnny!” I’m surprised his name left my lips as I came hard. His hands were now on my hips, holding me in place. 

“You going to give me one more beautiful?”

I was spent. Ready to fall into a heap but my body betrayed me. I could feel another release building in the pit of my stomach. I had no idea I could do it again.

“I can’t”. Could I? 

“I can feel it”. Johnny pulled one of my knees up and pushed it against the wall so that I was completely open to him. I gasped as I felt him move deeper inside me. “Come on baby”. 

Then I felt it. Not as strong as the first one but just as heavenly. I knew Johnny felt it too because seconds later he was coming inside me with a groan. He let my leg down and his arms wrapped around my stomach. 

“My legs ...”

“I got you”. Johnny pulled out and I heard him quickly dispose of the condom. “Stand there and I’ll wash you”. 

I smiled as he lathered up my body. He even washed my hair and was really good at it. Whh hi en he was finished I did the same to him, taking my time with his glorious body. 

“This is unfair you know”

“What’s unfair?”

“How muscular you are. I mean look at your stomach!” I laughed then pointed at mine. “I can do sit ups all day and nothing”. 

“You’re sexy everywhere babe”. Johnny smirked. 

“You’re smooth Lawrence”. I rolled my eyes and continued washing him. 

“Wanna have a rest?” Johnny glanced at me as I tied my hair up into a messy bun. We were dried and wrapped in bathrobes. I nodded quickly. 

We cuddled together in bed and I found myself drifting ofc to sleep. My body was spent after all that lovemaking with my boyfriend. I was vaguely aware that we were heading home tomorrow. I knew we needed to but being here alone with him was such bliss.


	18. Last morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ali enjoy their last morning alone together.

I woke up early and smiled as I untangled myself from Johnny’s body. I quickly used the bathroom then glanced at the clock. It was only 6 a.m. we were checking out by 10 a.m and still had lots of time. I think I struggled to sleep because I was anxious over this coming to an end. These past few days had made me fall completely in love with Johnny and I felt sad knowing that we wouldn’t be waking up to each other anymore. 

I hopped back in bed snd snuggled back into him. I didn’t want to feel sad so I kissed his lips and watched as the corners of his mouth formed a smile before he started kissing me back. 

“Why are you up?” He whispered. “It’s too early”. 

I thought about telling him how I felt but decided against it. Rather I kissed his neck. 

“I want you”. 

That seemed to get his attention as he was staring at me with open eyes. 

“You woke up because of THAT?” Johnny smirked. “Well I can’t have my girl feeling needy can I? That’s my job to keep you satisfied baby”. 

Johnny wasted no time shredding us of our clothes before his head was buried between my legs. I turned my head to the side and groaned when I realized that I could see him in the mirror. I sat up on my elbows and looked at the mirror, watching as he slipped a finger inside me. 

He started kissing my inner thigh when he glanced up and noticed I was looking elsewhere. 

“What babe?”

“The .. oh my god .. the mirror”. I could barely speak. 

“Fuck that’s hot”. Johnny smirked then used his tongue on my clit, knowing that i was watching. 

“Johnny ..” I was flushed in the face and moving my hips to the rhythm of his finger. I was close. 

“Yeah you better watch me”. 

Johnny was sucking on my clit when my orgasm hit me hard. I threw my head back and cried out his name, my thighs locking his head in place. When I finally collapsed, Johnny made his way up my body, kissing my stomach, breasts and neck before settling in between my thighs.

“Put it on me” Johnny smirked as I reached for the foil packet, tearing it open. He leaned onto his arms as I reached down and slipped it on. “How do you want it baby?”

“Like this. You on top of me”. 

Johnny was teasing me, rubbing himself against my opening. 

“Please Johnny”. I was wound tight, I just needed him. “Dont tease me I can’t take it”. 

“I’m getting you ready baby, I’m not teasing you”. He kissed my lips and I tasted myself on his tongue. 

Then in one slow agonizing thrust he was fully inside me. I gasped, always forgetting how full he made me feel. Johnny stayed still, kissing my collarbone as he waited for my body to adjust.

“Ok?”

I nodded and he started moving as he used one hand to grip my hip. His eyes were on mine and I suddenly felt emotional. Life would soon get back to normal and I probably wouldn’t be waking up next to him anytime soon. I closed my eyes quickly as I didn’t want him to see me like this, but I couldn’t stop a tear from escaping the corner of my eye and Johnny noticed. He froze immediately. 

“Babe? Am I hurting you?” 

“No johnny”. 

“Why are you crying?” He pushed a strand of hair back. 

“I just .. this is our last morning. I’m going to miss you that’s all”. I watched as a smile broke out on his face. 

“Miss me? I’m not going anywhere baby” his hips started moving again. 

“I know .. it’s just this”. I smiled. “Being with you, waking up with you”. 

“Oh right but we’ll make it work”. Johnny started thrusting into me long and slow. “I’ve got a few ideas but can we stop talking? I need to concentrate!”

I laughed and kissed his lips, my legs moving up to wrap around his waist as my hips met his thrust for thrust. I closed my eyes for a moment and relished the feeling of him when suddenly Johnny turned my head and I opened my eyes. The mirror .. god damn! 

I felt my cheeks flush as it was like I was watching an erotic movie. Johnny was watching me and seemed to enjoy it. 

“You are so fucking hot”. Johnny smirked at me. “You like watching us babe?”

“Dont stop”. I couldn’t speak even if I wanted to. I watched as Johnny unhooked my legs and grabbed one of my calves, pushing my knee up and over his shoulder. 

“Johnny! Oh god!” He was deep and my orgasm was close. I gripped her shoulders as I came and my body shook uncontrollably. He thrusted a few more times and let out a string of profanities, something that made my body clench around him before lifting my leg of his shoulder and collapsing next to me. 

He was kissing my shoulder and just letting me relax after out our intense lovemaking before he spoke. 

“Why don’t you just move in with me? I mean with us?”

“Johnny ..” I turned to face him. “That’s a big step. I don’t want to ruin what we have. What if Liv didn’t want me there? And plus I feel it’s a big conversation to have and you’re just asking me after we’ve made love. Are you even thinking straight?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since I before I bought you here”. 

“Really?”

“Yes really”. 

“Oh”

“Baby Liv adores you. She’d love for you to be with us”. Johnny paused. “I don’t want to pressure you as I’m aware that our situation isn’t straightforward. But please will you think about it?”

“Ok” I kissed his lips. 

“I want to wake up with you Ali. I’ve never slept like this before. Having you next to me .. it just feels so right”. 

“I feel the same”. 

“Tell me you’ll think about it?”

“I will”. I kissed his lips and wondered if I could .. was it too soon? Would it complicate things?


	19. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Johnny are back home. Liv misses her Dad and just wants to be alone with him.

We were back at Johnny’s place after stopping to pick up Liv from barb’s. Liv was so excited to have her Daddy home and wouldn’t leave Johnny alone. She was thrilled when I showed her the clothes I’d bought her and immediately ran of to her room to put on the denim jumpsuit. Her and Johnny were watching a cartoon together while I made some sandwiches. I had to keep sneaking a peak at them because Liv was so cute snuggled into Johnny’s side. 

I walked into the living room and put down the plate of food. Johnny moved to get up to help me but I told him not to, just to enjoy the time with his daughter. I grabbed the tray of drinks and set them down too. 

“Can Ali sit down with us?” Johnny winked at Liv as I moved to sit on the other side of Johnny. 

“After”. Liv was watching the screen. I know she didn’t mean anything by it. She just wanted Johnny to herself. 

“Hey”. Johnny moved her so that she was facing him. “That wasn’t polite Liv”. 

“But Ali can sit over there”. Liv pointed to the opposite sofa. 

“Olivia! That’s rude. Say sorry to Ali right away”. Johnny raised his voice. 

“Hey, no it’s ok Johnny”. I knew she was just a child and had been away from her father. “Please don’t, it’s totally fine”. 

I went to sit on the other sofa but I knew Johnny was furious. I smiled at him and mouthed “I’m ok” but he still sat there with his jaw clenched. Soon the cartoon finished and Liv got up to help herself to some food. 

“Daddy are you having a sandwich?” She turned to him. 

“Liv I’m a bit surprised at how you treated Ali just before. I don’t like it when you don’t have manners”. 

“Yeah but .. “ Liv glanced at me so I quickly took some glasses into the kitchen. 

“But what?”

“I like it when it’s just us sometimes”. 

I heard her from the kitchen and my heart broke. I wasn’t upset at her but it was just a reminder that there was a lot to consider in this relationship. 

Johnny took her outside because he obviously didn’t want me to hear. I busied myself making macaroni cheese for dinner. I planned on leaving it for them both as I really wanted to get home and maybe talk to Barb. 

After awhile they came inside so I took it as my cue to leave. 

“Hey”. Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“Hey I was just leaving”. 

“Why?”

“I need to get home, do some groceries you know?”

“Ali about Liv ..”

“No it’s nothing to do with that. I need to get home that’s all”. 

“Babe ..” Johnny moved to cup my face. “I’ve asked her to apologize to you. Here just come with me and ..” Johnny tried to lead me to Liv’s bedroom. 

“No Johnny”. I stepped back. “I just .. I need some space right now. I’m not upset at Liv. She’s just a little girl who missed her Daddy, and I get it. It’s just that .. this whole thing is bigger than just us you know?” 

“Ali please ..”

“I love you but it’s been you guys together for so long. I’m not Liv’s mum and our relationship is new so it’s just a bit overwhelming for me right now. Liv’s probably feeling the same way”

“Come here”. Johnny pulled me into his arms. “I love you babe”. 

“I know. I’ll call you tonight ok? There’s Macaroni cheese for your dinner, just heat it up”. 

“Thanks Ali”. 

I kissed his lips then made my way to Liv’s bedroom to say goodbye. I found her sitting on her bed looking sad. 

“Hey Liv I’m going now. I just came to say bye”. 

“Bye Ali”. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at child care ok? I can’t believe in a few weeks you’ll be starting Kindergarten”. I tried to lighten the mood as I sat on her bed. 

“Ali I’m sorry”. 

“Oh Liv it’s ok. I understand you missed your Daddy. I’m not mad I promise”. 

“I don’t want you to go. I didn’t mean it”. 

“Honey I’m not going because of you! I’m going because I have my place and I need to go and get some groceries”. 

“Daddy wants you to move in here”. 

“Well not right now. I have to make sure you’re happy first and that might take awhile ok?”

“I am happy”. Liv looked at me and smiled. “I do like you. I just wanted to watch the show with Daddy”. 

“Oh honey that’s ok”. I hugged her. “I understand”. 

“Daddy said if you move in here you’ll stay in his room”. 

“Oh did he now? What else did Daddy say?” I laughed because I knew Johnny could hear me. 

“He said he loves you and one day you might be like a mum?”. 

“That would be nice one day Liv. I can’t be your real mum because well .. she sounds amazing and I wouldn’t want to take her place”. 

“Ali?”

“Yes Liv?”

“I love you”. 

“I love you to Liv”. I kissed her head. “Now can I please put you in charge of reminding your Daddy to heat up dinner? I need you to be the   
Boss ok?”

“Yep!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Bye Ali”. 

I left her playing with her dolls . When I walked out to the kitchen Johnny was sitting on the edge of the bench looking torn. 

“Hey handsome”. I stood in between his legs and kissed his lips. “Everything’s fine so don’t stress”. 

“I just don’t want her being rude to you. I’ve raised her to have manners”. 

“Johnny you’ve done a wonderful job. She wasn’t rude, well not purposefully. She was just expressing that she wanted alone time with you. She’s just a little girl”. 

“I’m just scared that you won’t want to move in now”. 

“Johnny, it won’t be a quick thing. We just need time. Liv and myself ok?” I kissed his lips. “I love you. I’m crazy about you. I honestly don’t know how I’m going to sleep tonight without you”. 

“Babe don’t say that”. Johnny rested his forehead against mine. “I miss you already”. 

“Ok I’d better go. I’ll talk to you tonight”. A few more kisses later and I waved at Johnny as I drove off. It was hard leaving him but I also reminded myself that I have my own place to look after. 

I stopped in at the supermarket and picked up enough supplies for a few days and headed home. I was looking forward to making some cheese toast to go with the tomato soup I’d bought. That and getting into my PJ’s .. 

A few hours later and I was showered, fed and tucked into my bed. I glanced at the clock and realized that Johnny would have put liv to bed. I quickly dialed his number and he answered on the first ring. 

“Hi babe”. 

“How did you know it was me?” I laughed. 

“Just knew”. 

“Liv asleep?” 

“Yep and I’m in bed. I’m pretty tired too”. 

“Same”. 

I heard him laugh and I wished I was right there with him. 

“I miss you not sharing my bed”. 

“I miss you keeping me warm”

“So come back? We’ll go straight to bed”. 

“I wish. But I’m tired. I don’t trust myself to stay awake driving”. 

“I can’t do this for long you know that right?” 

“I know Johnny. We’ll work it out” 

“I need you”. 

“Well we could do what Barb and Dutch do?”

“What’s that?”

“Phone sex”. 

I heard Johnny laugh then cough. I started giggling myself just imagining his shocked expression. 

“They have phone sex?”

“Apparently”. 

“Are you serious?” Johnny laughed. 

“Yes! Apparently it’s mind blowing according to Barb”

“You wanna try it Baby?”

“No!” I started giggling. “I mean .. do you?”

“I’d rather touch you myself. Nothing better than the real thing right?”

“Agree. Oh um .. I told you I started back on the pill right?” 

“Yeah”

“So I’m like good now. If you know what I mean?”

“Yes baby i do. But you don’t have to worry about that. I’m happy to still use those god awful things”. 

“No im serious Johnny. I don’t want you to”.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes”. 

There was a long pause and I heard Johnny breathing. 

“Come over now!” 

“I can’t”. I laughed. “How about I stay over tomorrow night? I mean, I have to go visit my parents after work but I could come by after? Liv would probably be asleep”. 

“Anytime baby. You’ve got a key”. 

“So would that be ok?” 

“Yeah I’ll be waiting”. 

“Ok well I’d better go sleep. I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you so bad Johnny”. 

“Same here baby”. Johnny paused. “Goodnight. See you tomorrow”. 

I hung up smiling. God I loved him.


	20. Real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali meets up with her parents to discuss her relationship with Johnny. 
> 
> Back to real life for these two lovebirds 
> 
> *smut ahead*

The day dragged out and I was just waiting to see Johnny. But first came work and then I promised my parents I would drop by for coffee. I did enjoy seeing Liv though .. she seemed really happy to see me which made the previous day easier to deal with. 

I pulled up outside my parents house and a sense of comfort washed over me. I glanced up at the house snd smiled. 

“Ali!” My father greeted me at the door. “We’ve missed you!”

“Dad I saw you a few days ago remember?” I laughed and greeted my mother who was busy preparing a tray of coffee and biscuits. 

“Oh these smell heavenly!” I grabbed a double chocolate chip cookie and bit into it, warm chocolate oozed out. 

“Honey they just came out if the oven! I swear you’re as bad as your father!” My mother rolled her eyes as we sat down at the breakfast table. 

“So how was your time away?” My father smiled. “Johnny behaving?”

“Yes Dad, and it was great. It’s hard sometimes dating a single father you know? Sometimes it’s just difficult to find a moment alone”. 

“Well he’s a lovely young man. We’d like to spend more time with him and Olivia”. My mother nudged my fathers arm. 

“Your mother thinks that your relationship might be getting serious?” My father smiled. “We just worry darling because you’re so young”.

“I know Dad. Look ... we want to move in together at some stage but we have to consider Liv and then I’m kind of worried about stepping into that role of being her mum when I’m not ready?”

“Honey has he asked you to move in?” My mum took a long sip of her coffee. 

“He has but I kind of feel like I need to be ready, and Liv needs to be ready”. I paused. “It’s just not a straightforward relationship”. 

“Do you love him?” My mother smiled. 

“Yes, absolutely yes”. I dunked another cookie in my coffee. “How I feel about Johnny isn’t the issue, it’s just all the other stuff”. 

“Well if you love him it will work out”. My father chipped in. “But Ali we’d like to spend a bit more time with them”. 

“Ok how about I organize a night? Dinner maybe?”

“Sounds great”. 

I spent time with them and just talking made me feel a lot better. My parents drove me mad sometimes but they were also my sounding board. I realized that I needed to explore my role in liv’s life a bit more as I think that’s what’s causing a lot of my worries. 

.......

I left my parents place and headed to Johnny’s. I was tired but desperate to see him. Yep days felt like years apart from him. 

I used the key he gave me to let myself in and smiled when I saw him with the fridge door open. 

“Hey”. I snuck up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “What are you looking for?”

“Hi Baby!” He turned around to kiss me firmly on the lips. “I was just putting Liv’s lunchbox in the fridge. Well I was also looking for that chocolate slice you made but I think I must have finished it already”. 

“You guys at it all?” I laughed. 

“I know! Seriously I’m going to get fat at this rate!” 

“Let me see”. I smirked as he turned around and I pulled up the front of his t shirt. My hand reached out to touch his abs and I rolled my eyes. “No fat there!”

“Yeah well it’s coming”. 

“I’d love to see that Mr Muscles”. I watched as Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“How was your day? Did you go see your parents?” Johnny kissed my neck. 

“Ok and yes I saw them”. I pointed to the box of cookies on the bench. “Mum sent them over for you and Liv”.

“Oh wow. I’m going to have to hit the gym in the morning”. Johnny smiled. 

“They’d like to arrange dinner? I think Dad wants to you know .. make sure you’re the right one for me”. I smiled. “I think he’s just a bit worried, you know typical father?” 

“Babe anytime ok? I get it”. Johnny pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. “He’d be worried about the fact that you’re dating a single Dad with a daughter”. 

“You’re not upset?” 

“Of course not. I want to reassure your parents. I understand where your Dad is coming from”.

“Thank you”. I kissed his lips again. “Liv asleep?”

“Yep. I didn’t tell her you were staying over so she’ll get a surprise tomorrow”. 

“Ok”. 

“Did you eat?”

“Yes I had dinner already”. I smiled. “Wanna go to bed?”

“It’s 8.30!” Johnny laughed. 

“I didn’t say anything about sleeping ...” I raised an eyebrow at him and squealed when he grabbed me quickly and threw me over his shoulder. “Johnny!”

“Shhh!” 

“Ok ok!” He smacked my bum as I laughed. Then I felt myself being thrown into his bed which almost took my breath away. I lay there and watched as he pulled his t shirt off and walked over to the door to lock it. I looked at his body and often wondered how I got a guy like him.

“God you .. “ I chewed on my bottom lip. “You’re so handsome”. 

“Me? You should see yourself, looking so hot lying there in my bed”. He stood removing his jeans and boxers then crawled in between my legs. His eyes never left mine as he unbuttoned my jeans before sliding them down my legs. His thumbs hooked into the sides off my white lace underwear and he slid them off too. I took the opportunity to raise up and remove my t shirt and bra, tossing them across the room. 

“I need you”. I could hardly believe the words coming out of my mouth. I was beyond crazy for Johnny. “Touch me”. 

“Fuck” Johnny kissed my stomach before moving down in between my legs. The second I felt his mouth on me my hips involuntarily rose of the bed. Johnny had to throw an arm across my stomach to keep in me place. 

“Johnny”. I was moaning his name as his fingers and mouth made my legs go weak. I suddenly felt him move to my inner thigh and suck hard . I looked down and groaned when I saw the hickey he’d left. Thank god nobody else would see it. 

“You drive me crazy”. Johnny was murmuring in between my legs just before he pushed me over the edge. I had to cover my mouth as my orgasm hit me hard and fast. He covered my stomach in kisses before crawling back up my body. 

My hands pushed him until he got the idea and rolled into his back. I lent above him and smirked. 

“Your turn” Before he could answer I slid down and got into a comfy spot before taking him in my hand. 

“Jesus Ali”. Johnny’s hand immediately gripped the back of my ponytail as I took him him into my mouth. I looked up and saw him leaning on his forearms watching me. “Fuck baby .. you’re so hot”. 

Johnny was usually so restrained whenever I did this to him but tonight the grip in my hair tightened and he was gently guiding my head. I felt a pool of wetness in between my legs when I realized what he was doing and I couldn’t help but reach down to touch myself. The second I did Johnny started moaning. 

“Ali oh fuck keep doing that”.

The feeling was incredible. My mouth being pushed gently down on him while I was touching myself. I could feel the coil tightening in my stomach, I was so close. And then it happened .. I released him  
With a pop of my mouth as my orgasm washed over me. Not as intense as the first one, but enough to make my knees week and my head to drop onto Johnny’s stomach. Suddenly Johnny motioned for me to move up his body. I knew what he wanted. 

“Babe god .. I need to be inside you. Do you want me to use a condom?”

“No it’s ok Johnny. I told you”. I straddled his waist and lined him up at my entrance, my body was wet and pulsing from my release.

“I don’t mind”. Johnny’s brow was creased. “Baby, are you sure?” His hands gripped my hips to hold me still. 

I nodded and lowered myself slowly onto him. Giving myself a chance for the burn to fade as my body grew accustomed to him again. Still I noticed he looked tense, even when he was fully sheathed inside me. 

“Johnny it’s ok. I want this”. I leaned forward and kissed his lips. I wondered for a moment if he was worried about getting me pregnant all things considered? I understood that as Liv wasn’t planned and must have scared the hell out of him when he was so young. 

“Ok” He smiled at me as his hands moved from my hips to my stomach and breasts. 

“I love you”. I started to move slowly and I had to admit that without the barrier between us, he felt incredible inside me. I knew he was feeling the same way as his hands found my hips again and started moving me gently against him. 

“I love you too baby. You feel incredible”

I lent forward to capture his lips. I decided to lay against his chest as he took control and started to thrust up into me. My body felt relaxed having had two orgasms already. I didn’t feel like I’d have another, this was all for Johnny and I looked up to watch his face. 

“You close?” He asked me and I couldn’t help but smile and shake my head as he thrusted into me. 

“I can’t anymore, you’ve already given me two”. I smiled. “I want to watch you”. 

Johnny quickly flipped us over so that I was on my back as he started to thrust quickly into me. I knew he was close. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful”. 

I tried not to laugh at his choice of words as came closer to his orgasm. He seemed to be right on edge so I thought I’d help him along. 

“Fuck me johnny. I want to feel you come inside me”. 

I couldn’t believe the words left my mouth but I’m glad they did. Johnny looked shocked for a second then resumed his movements. One deep thrust and I felt him explode inside me. This time I could feel him, really feel him. 

He collapsed on top of me for a second before quickly moving to his forearms to take his weight off me. I smiled at the way his hair was damp with sweat against his face and the way he was still shaking against me. 

“I’m just going to lie next to you”. Johnny carefully withdrew from my body and then turned me to my side to face him. 

“You don’t need to get up straight away”. I smiled knowing that he had nothing to dispose of. 

“That’s true”. Johnny kissed my lips. “God baby you felt incredible”. 

“You ok? You seemed a little worried when we started? You kept asking me even though we spoke about it”. 

“I just .. I hate putting that responsibility on you, that’s all”. 

“Can I ask something?” 

“Anything”. 

“Is this got something to do with your past? With Liv’s mum?” I paused. “Sorry if I over stepped the line”. 

“No it’s ok Babe”. Johnny cupped my face. “Look maybe .. she wasn’t responsible and when she got pregnant she told me she hadn’t taken it regularly”. 

“She what? Johnny that’s just .. well that’s not right! She would have known the risks”.

“Yeah but we were both young and stupid”. 

“You don’t think .. “ I sat up and lent on one elbow. “You don’t think I’d do that? I mean I’m super careful Johnny. I take it literally at the same time every morning”. 

“Babe no”. Johnny pulled my lips towards his. “I don’t think that at all”. 

“You know that if i ever did forget it I would tell you right?” I smiled. “I’m kind of OCD with stuff like that anyway”. 

“I know Baby”. Johnny pulled me to his chest and his fingers found their way to my scalp where he massaged lightly. “It was incredible though .. feeling you that way”. 

“It was amazing”. 

“You um .. may need the bathroom though”. Johnny laughed and I had no idea what he was on about. 

“Ok?” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Just stand up and you’ll see”. Johnny smirked as he lay back on the bed. 

I got up and then I felt it trickling down my leg. Oh well, makes sense. 

“Johnny!” I laughed and threw my t shirt at him while I ran to the bathroom. “Be right back!”


	21. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny, Ali and Liv meet up with Ali’s parents.

I was beyond nervous. My parents had insisted on a sit down meal at the country club even though I reminded them that we had Liv with us. Not that she wasn’t behaved, it’s just that the country club was formal and I wanted a more relaxed setting. My parents had met them both before briefly, but I knew that this time they had questions for Johnny and that made me uncomfortable. 

“You ok?” Johnny glanced at me in the car. He and Liv had picked me up and we were now parking at the club. 

“A bit nervous. My Dad can be full on”. I glanced at Liv in the backseat and smiled. “You ready Liv?”. She looked very cute in her long pink floral overalls and pink t shirt. It was a pretty outfit but comfortable. 

“Yep. Can I bring my doll inside?”

“Of course you can”. I got out of the car and opened her door before smoothing down the skirt of my knee length black cocktail dress. Liv immediately took my hand. 

“Let’s go girls”. Johnny grabbed my hand and I smiled. He was wearing a suit with a white button shirt, no tie as he told me he hated them. He paused to whisper in my ear. “Please relax babe. I can handle myself ok?”

“Ok”. 

We walked inside and my parents greeted us. They were waiting, drinks in hand. 

“Ali”. My mother hugged me before giving Johnny a kiss on the cheek and hugging Liv. 

I noticed my Dad was polite but a bit more standoffish .. he shook Johnny’s hand but I could sense that he was reserved. 

“Let’s go sit down. We have a table reserved”. My mother motioned to the table in the far corner. “You look lovely Olivia”. 

“Thank you”. Liv smiled at my mum but wouldn’t let go of my hand. 

As soon as we were seated and our drinks bought over my father cleared his throat and smiled at me before turning to Johnny. 

“So Johnny I hope you don’t mind a few questions? Ali is our daughter and only child so as you can imagine we just want the best for her”.

“Absolutely”. Johnny took a sip of his beer and squeezed my knee. 

“So I guess I should ask what your intentions are?”

“Dad!” My face burned and I almost choked on my champagne. 

“It’s ok babe”. Johnny rubbed my knee reassuringly. “Well I love your daughter and I’m very serious about her. I have Liv and I would never bring anyone into her life in this way if I wasn’t serious”. 

“Serious as in marriage?” My father stared at Johnny. 

“As in committed to her. At the moment things are developing and I think both Ali and I have a way to go but yes I see a future with her”.

I held my breath. We hadn’t really talked about any of this. 

“What’s a future?” Liv took a sip of her lemonade and looked at me. 

“Oh well it uh .. just means going forward. So in a few years?” I rubbed her back hoping she’d be ok with my response. 

“Oh”. 

My mother smiled at me from across the table. 

“Obviously we are wondering about your daughter Johnny. Ali is very young to take on a role with that much responsibility”. My father started. “Even now the way things are”. 

“Dad please”. I hated that he was discussing Liv right in front of her. 

“Mr Mills I’m taking this slow for that reason. I’m not about to jump too far ahead when Ali isn’t ready. I’m well aware of the responsibilities in raising a child. I would never put that type of pressure on Ali”. 

“Dad can we please just keep this light? Have dinner and talk about general things?” I looked at my father. “Please? I don’t mind you asking Johnny anything but nothing concerning Liv ok?”

“What do you want to know about me?” Liv stated at my Dad and I couldn’t help but laugh. “I can answer”. 

“Well uh ..” My dad was caught off guard. “Well .. do you like Ali?”

“Ali is great”. Liv smiled. “Next”. 

“Next what?” My Dad looked confused. 

“Next question”. 

“Oh .. well I don’t know”. 

“How about I ask you?” Liv grinned. 

“Liv I think that’s enough”. Johnny gave her a look but i nudged him to let her go. 

“Do you like ME?” Liv pointed at herself and I noticed my Dads corners of his mouth turn up slightly. 

“You seem like a very nice girl Olivia”. My Dad answered. 

“Thanks. Questions are boring hey? Maybe we should just eat?” Liv paused. “Don’t worry about Daddy, he’s good”. 

“Liv”. Johnny was flushed and I had to admit it was pretty funny to watch him struggle to know what to do. 

“He is pretty good isn’t he Liv?” I smirked at Johnny. 

“Yep”. 

“Ok then”. My mum laughed. “I guess Olivia has the right idea. We should just order dinner and change the topic”. 

“We can talk about my paintings?” Liv shrugged her shoulders oblivious to the situation. 

“Your paintings are amazing. I’m sure my mum and Dad would love to hear about them”. I smiled as I watched my Dad relax into his chair. My hand found Johnny’s under the table and I gave it a squeeze. 

I think Liv was the ice breaker we all needed and her infectious personality soon won over my mum and Dad. They almost looked like doting grandparents towards the end of the night, the way that they engaged her in conversation and helped her colour in from her book. 

I also knew that they were impressed by the way that Johnny moved over to cut up her food and make sure that her napkin was on her lap. My mum smiled at me when Johnny wiped her face when she finished eating. I could tell that they knew he was a great father. 

We eventually said our goodbyes with the promise that we’d come to my parents place the following weekend. Liv was already asleep by the time we drove off. 

“Well that went ok?” Johnny looked at me and smiled. 

“More than ok once Liv made the conversation lighter. She’s a great kid Johnny and you’re a wonderful Dad”.

“Thanks baby”. Johnny’s hand found my knee. 

“You know it makes me happy that my parents like you .. and just seeing you tonight, the way you handled yourself made me so proud of you”. 

“I love you. That’s all I want Ali, for everyone to be happy”. 

“Mum spoke to me in the bathroom”. I smiled. “She said she’d never seen such a good father before”. 

“Really?”

“Yeah her words were he’s such a good looking and capable father”. I laughed. 

“Good looking? Your mum said that?”

“Yeah but you KNOW you’re this hot dad”. 

“Hot dad?” Johnny laughed. 

“Hey don’t fight it, it’s a huge turn on”. 

“Well in that case ..” Johnny smirked. 

“And you know if we have a baby one day it’s reassuring to know that ONE of us will know what they’re doing”. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I froze. What the hell did I just say? “Oh god, not that I mean ..”

“What? You don’t want to have a baby with me?” 

I glanced at Johnny who I could tell was teasing me but god I wish I thought more before blurting things out. 

“No I meant ..” I covered my face with my hands and heard Johnny laugh. 

“Hey sorry babe i didn’t mean to make it awkward”. Johnny pulled my hands away. “I want more kids one day. Do you want kids?”

“Yes of course”. 

“Well that’s good”. Johnny smiled at me. “Because I’d like more”. 

“Really? I mean i thought because of the situation with Liv you’d like .. want to wait till you were you know ..”

“What? Old?” Johnny laughed. 

“I thought maybe you might be put off by the whole thing?”

“Not at all”. Johnny pulled into the driveway of his apartment and looked at me. “When you’re ready let me know”. He winked at me and got out of the car leaving me sitting there with my mouth opened. God he was hot. 

He pulled open my car door and I got out while he picked up Liv from the backseat. I followed him inside and helped him get Liv undressed and ready for bed. We had to wake her up but as soon as she used the bathroom and cleaned her teeth she was in bed and out like a light. 

Not long after we were in Johnny’s bed, lying facing each other. I was exhausted and I didn’t realize until now just how stressed I had been. 

“It’s ok Babe”. Johnny kissed my forehead. 

“Do you think I’ll get to meet your Mum? I mean I know you don’t get along with your step dad but ..”

“Well I wanted to talk to you about that ...” Johnny smiled. “Mum wants to come here for Christmas so she’ll stay for about 2 weeks. I’ve spoken to her about you and she excited to meet you”. 

“She’s coming here?” I sat up on one elbow. “Johnny that’s so nice! I really want to meet her”. 

“That’s good babe, I think you two will get along”. 

I dropped back onto the mattress and snuggled into Johnny. His warmth comforted me and after a long day all I wanted to do was to fall asleep in his arms.


	22. A mother’s love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura Lawrence arrives to spend time with Johnny and Liv. Ali and her strike up an immediate friendship. 
> 
> *Smut*

Time was moving fast and Johnny’s mum Laura was arriving today to spend 2 weeks with him. She was coming before Christmas as her husband Syd didn’t seem to be be keen on her being away during the holiday season. I found that odd considering a Johnny was her only son but I kept my opinions to myself as I could tell that Syd was a sore point. 

Johnny and Liv had gone to the airport to collect her and I insisted on staying at his apartment to get dinner ready. I glanced at the table and was pleased with how I’d set things up complete with a vase of flowers in the centre. Johnny told me to relax and not to go overboard but this was his mother! 

I heard Johnny’s car pull into the driveway and I quickly wiped my sweaty palms on my dress and smoothed my hair down. I heard Liv’s excited voice before the door opened. 

“Ali Ali! Grandma’s here!” Liv came bounding into the room with a huge smile on her face. Before I had a chance to react a middle aged well dressed woman with immaculate blonde short hair and makeup walked in. She smiled warmly at me and came forward. 

“Ali, I’m Laura. I’ve been counting down the days till we met”. She embraced me and I smiled thinking how similar Johnny looked to his mum. She smelt like expensive perfume and I just hoped that she would like me. 

“Hi Laura, it’s lovely to meet you”. I glanced over her shoulder at Johnny who had bought her suitcases inside. 

“My son hasn’t stopped talking about you!”

“Really?” I smirked at Johnny who came over to kiss my cheek. “What have you been saying?”

“That you’re amazing”. Johnny smiled at me. 

“Yeah?”

“And he told grandma that he loves you and you sometimes sleep over so she needs to get used to that”. Liv interrupted. My face instantly turned red. 

“Oh don’t worry dear I’m a modern woman. I know how life works!” 

“Well I .. uh .. I have my own place too ..”

“Ali has a key mum”. Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist. “I’d like her to move in but she’s just taking her time. She’s keeping me waiting”. Johnny smirked at me. 

“Well that’s perfectly fine”. Laura smiled then sniffed the air. “What’s that delicious smell?”

“Oh I cooked dinner. It’s just chicken pasta bake and salad. Nothing special”.

“It smells very good Ali”. 

“Are you hungry? We could eat?”

“That sounds wonderful! Johnny darling would you take the suitcases to my room?”

“Sure mum”. Johnny dragged the cases down the hall while I plated up dinner. Laura helped me and we exchanged small talk. 

“So how are you finding this darling? Dating a young father?”

“Oh I love Liv but yes it has its challenges. So far we’ve been coping really well”. 

“Liv seems quite taken with you”. 

“I think we’ve formed a great friendship”. I paused. “I guess I don’t want to overstep any boundaries”. 

“Oh I think you need to just trust yourself? Liv’s a bright girl, she’ll help you along the way”. Laura paused. “I’m glad to have some time with you Ali. Just to talk about things that happened in the past and hopefully to help you move forward”. 

“Thank you Laura. I’d like that a lot”. 

We had a great dinner and I think Laura was surprised at the way I handled Liv. I made sure she washed her hands before dinner and then I sat her next to me and cut up her food and tucked a napkin into her shirt. I usually do it anyway but I saw Laura smile at Johnny and glance at me. 

“Liv you are very well behaved tonight” Laura winked at me. “I think Ali is very good with you”. 

“Ali is my best friend”. Liv smiled at me and I smiled back. 

“Well I am the one you tell you secrets to right?”

“Yep”. 

Laura laughed and gave me a warm smile. She seemed intrigued at how Liv and I were with each other. 

“So Ali can I ask you what you first thought of Johnny when you met him?”

“Yes do tell”. Johnny smirked at me. 

“Honestly?” I paused. “I thought he was the most good looking guy I’d ever seen. But I thought .. “ I made sure Liv was distracted with her colouring. “Well I thought he was Liv’s older brother”.

“Jesus I’m sure most people think that”. Johnny laughed and so did his mum. 

“Well I guess you don’t see many young single dads?” Laura paused. “Did that worry you when you first found out?”

“No it didn’t. It made me feel like he was responsible and trustworthy”. 

“That’s lovely Ali. He is a good boy but I am biased”. Laura laughed. “Were your parents concerned?”

“They still are to a degree I think. But they adore Liv and really do like Johnny. I think they just worry about how I’m going to cope ... moving forward”. 

“Are YOU concerned?” 

“Mum please”. Johnny interrupted. “You just met Ali, let’s keep it light ok?” 

“It’s fine Johnny”. I smiled softly. “Well I’d be lying if I said i didn’t have worries. I guess if I move in I’m going to have to work out what role I’d play in Liv’s life? I’m also worried about the transition being to fast for her .. just lots of things really”. 

I noticed Johnny and Laura exchange a glance and I wondered what they’d discussed between themselves. 

“Darling I understand all of that but what about YOU? Liv is a part of the equation but this is ultimately about you and my son”. 

“I guess that’s true .. I just kind of put Liv first because she’s only a child”. 

“Babe, you’re in a relationship with me”. Johnny smiled and rubbed my knee under the table. “Liv will adjust so I don’t want you stressing so much about that”. 

“Johnny’s right Ali, kids are very adaptable”. Laura reached for my hand. “Just don’t forget about your own happiness along the way ok?” 

“Thank you Laura”. I liked her already. She was very caring and genuine. 

“Are you staying tonight Ali?” 

“Oh um ..” I glanced at johnny. “I have half my clothes here so I can but I didn’t want to .. you know? Make you uncomfortable”. 

“Oh darling I’m very liberal”. Laura laughed. “I assume your little holiday away together was for a purpose correct?” 

“Oh well ..” I was bright red knowing that Laura knew we had sex. 

“Mum stop it!” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Babe she likes to stir people, take no notice”. 

“Relax you two. I wasn’t born yesterday!” Laura laughed. “Ali please just stay. Johnny told me you have tomorrow off? Maybe we could spend some time together?”

“That sounds good Laura, I’d really like that”. 

“Johnny could Liv miss daycare? Maybe us girls could have a day together?”

“That’s fine”. Johnny smiled. “But you’ve forgotten what a handful she can be mum”. 

“Nonsense she’s fine with Ali and I”. Laura glanced at Liv. “How about i bath and put her to bed tonight?”

“She’s all yours”. Johnny laughed. 

“Ok well then Miss Liv let’s go. Say good night because Grandma will give you a bath and then read you a story ok?”

“Ok!” Liv came over and kissed Johnny and I before grabbing Laura’s hand and pulling her down the hall. I loved the fact that Liv adored Johnny’s mum so much. 

“I’ll go clean up”. I smiled at Johnny and stood up but he grabbed my wrist. 

“No way, you cooked babe. I’ll clean up”. He kissed my lips. “But you can come keep me company?”

“Ok” I followed Johnny into the kitchen and hopped up on the bench chatting to him while he washed the dishes. It felt nice like this, caught up in domestic bliss. It gave me an insight into what life could be like. 

“Your mum is nice”. 

“Yeah she is”. 

“Syd your stepdad .. has he ever visited?”

“God no .. we don’t get along and over the years he’s tried to stop mum from seeing us. He’s a controlling guy”. 

“Really? Why is your mum with him then?”

“It’s complicated. Syd’s really rich and he provides this comfortable life for her .. we did it tough when my Dad walked out on us. So I think she feels like she owes Syd in a way?”

“Oh ok .. he sounds horrible. Your mum deserves better”. 

“She does but that’s not my decision”. Johnny shrugged as he washed the last plate. Laura walked in just then and waved at us. 

“Good night you two. I’m tired so I’ll turn in. Liv is bathed and in bed”. 

“Wow good job mum”. Johnny laughed. “You’ve still got it huh?”

“Never lost it darling. Now you two have a nice night and I’ll see you in the morning”. Laura waved. “It was great meeting you Ali and I’m looking forward to our girl time tomorrow”. 

“Oh me too Laura. Have a good night”. I waved back and then smiled at Johnny. “I think she likes me”. 

“Babe she loves you”. Johnny kissed my lips then turned to hang the tea towel up. “Bed?” 

“Yes but I didn’t bring any pajamas!”

“I have t shirts baby”. 

Soon as were snuggled up in bed together. Johnny was wearing just his boxers and I borrowed one of his dojo t shirts that was way too big on me. But it was comfortable and smelt like him. 

“You look hot wearing my clothes”. Johnny was flicking through the tv channels. 

“I’d disagree but thank you”. I laughed.

Suddenly Johnny threw the remote down and kissed my lips. I kissed him back but held a hand against his bare stomach. 

“What?”

“Your mother’s here!”

“So? She’s not IN our bedroom. She’s at the other end of the hallway!”

“I’m scared!”

“Of her hearing us?” Johnny laughed. “Babe she really doesn’t care”. 

“How would you know?” My face flushed the minute my words were out of my mouth. By the look on Johnny’s face I’m sure he’d had numerous girls over when he lived with his Mum and stepfather. I mentally slapped myself. “Oh ...”

“Can we not go there? Please babe? I was young and stupid .. pretty much right up till I met you”. 

“Ok”. 

Johnny kissed my lips again before moving to my neck. Darn he was good, he knew my weak spot well. 

“Are you sure she won’t hear?”

“I’m sure!” Johnny laughed into my neck. “But if you feel weird about it then we can just wait. I don’t mind”. 

“I want you Johnny and I’m due for my period in a few days so ..”

“In that case..” Johnny grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up to straddle him. His hands cupped my face, pulling me to his lips. I could feel how hard he was already and I was feeling exactly the same. I felt his hands on my hips before moving in between my legs to push the fabric of my underwear aside. 

“Jesus babe you’re so wet”. Johnny’s fingers were right where I needed them. “What’s got you so turned on?”

“You”

I lent back so that he could move his boxers down then I raised up a bit to position him at my opening. 

“I want to taste you first”. Johnny said in between kisses.

“Not tonight. I just want you inside me”. I slowly took him inch by inch until he was fully inside me.

“Fuck”. Johnny through his head back. “You’re so beautiful babe. Look at you taking me like this”. 

I started moving at a slow pace while my hands rested on his chest. God he felt incredible and it was true - I had wanted him all day. His hands grabbed them hem of my t shirt and pulled it up and over my head and he sat forward, capturing my nipple in his mouth. 

“Oh ..god”. The sight of him sucking on my breast was going right to my core. “Johnny please”. I was morning loudly and I noticed Johnny smile against my breast. 

“Shhh baby” 

I immediately froze in horror but Johnny looked up at me with a smile on his face. 

“I never said you could stop pretty girl”. 

Before I could register anything his hand slapped my ass .. hard enough to make me jump. My mouth opened in shock before I realized that strangely enough it felt good, really good. I started moving up and down as Johnny laid back against the pillows.

“Do it again”. I was rolling my hips against him and I noticed the look of surprise cross his face. 

He smacked me again and I chewed on my bottom lip trying to disguise how utterly good it felt.. I knew Johnny noticed how increasingly wet I’d become and suddenly his hands gripped my hips as he guided my motions. 

“Fuck babe” Again. I felt the sting against my ass and I was coming. Hard. “That’s it”. 

“Johnny!” I cried out his name and saw stars as I collapsed against his chest. His arms wrapped around my body while he jerked his hips a few times before joining me in ecstasy. 

We lay like that for awhile before Johnny started stroking my back and whispering in my ear. 

“That turned you on babe?”

“Yes. I have no idea why”. I hid my face in his chest. “I feel embarrassed now”. 

Johnny’s hands gently pushed my shoulders back until we were looking at each other. 

“I thought it was hot. And honestly? I was turned on by it too. I’ve never done that before”

“Really?”

“Yeah”. Johnny smirked. “You have the best ass. But are you ok? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No you didn’t hurt me Johnny”. I rolled my eyes. “If you had of I would have smacked you back”. 

“Hmmm?” Johnny raised an eyebrow at me but humored me into thinking I could ever take him on. 

I slowly moved off him and went into the bathroom to freshen up before returning to snuggle next to him, not bothering with the t shirt instead just pulling on my underwear. 

“You know that you’re asking for trouble sleeping like that”. Johnny smirked as he traced lines up and down my arm absentmindedly. 

“Maybe I like your kind of trouble Lawrence?”

“What’s happened to you Miss Mills? You’re turning into a very ..” He kissed my lips. “Naughty girl”. 

“Just for you”. I squealed as Johnny had me pinned on my back so fast that I could barely breathe. 

“Round two starts now babe”.


End file.
